Odd Man Out
by Aruna Hart
Summary: After Iola's death, Joe is trying to cope with the way things have changed. However, he realizes that the only was he can move on is by leaving everything he ever knew and starting a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Whoever developed the saying 'three's a crowd' didn't know how true that statement was. Joe Hardy perfectly understood how this could be. He also knew the feeling of being alone in a crowd. He'd always thought that it would be impossible to feel lonely amidst so many people, but now things were different. He was different.

He watched as couples danced merrily, the girls' fancy dresses twirling around their legs and swooshing against the couple next to them. Joe spotted Frank and Callie among the group, laughing and spinning round so care free. Joe remembered a time when he was like that. It seemed ages ago when he and Iola had danced in this very room. Back then, he would laugh at the guys standing by the sidelines, now he was one of them.

If Joe had had his way he wouldn't have even attended the spring formal. However, he'd come to please his mother. She was worried that he was taking Iola's death too hard and that he wasn't socializing enough.

So here he stood, wearing the same suit and tie he'd worn to Iola's memorial service watching other people laugh and dance without a care in the world.

The past six months had been very hard for Joe. It started with the first week back at school. Word had gotten around that Joe had been flirting with Val, the red head. Only it didn't stop there. One rumor said he was making out with her, and one even went so far to say that he'd been two-timing Iola with her for months and Val was pregnant with his child!

It took every ounce of strength he had not to pound the living day lights out of the guy that started that rumor. Yeah he might have been doing a little flirting, but he would have NEVER hurt Iola by cheating on her.

Eventually the rumor died down, but it didn't stop the stares. It almost drove Joe crazy, the look of concern on his parents face, the sympathy in the teachers' eyes, and the plain ice cold stares from the kids at school.

His parents and teachers wanted him to see a therapist. What good would that do? He couldn't talk to some stranger who would try to say he had depression and put him on meds. He didn't need meds he needed time to think.

The kids at school, however, showed him no mercy. His locker was broken into, notes that said murderer and killer were mysteriously dropped near him, his usual spot in every class was always taken forcing him to sit in the front row, and students always kept their distance when standing near him. What hurt the most though was being taken off the football team.

The coach hadn't wanted to remove him, but all of the other team mates showed they no longer wanted him to be a part of the team. During practice, they always tackled him needlessly and hard, during games no one would pass to Joe even if he was open. Coach had tried everything he could think of short of suspending the whole team, but to no avail. After losing their third game in a row because of the vendetta against Joe, the coach told him it might be a good idea to just sit this season out. The week after Joe left, the team won and hadn't lost a game since.

Frank had suggested he become a member of a club. Joe hadn't really wanted to but his brother insisted so he tried. Joe knew it was really bad when the chess club wouldn't even allow him to join. When Frank learned this he was steamed and planned to say something to the principle. But Joe knew it wouldn't do any good and talked his brother out of it.

"It will only make things worse."

"Then I'll quit being a member of every club I'm in." Frank stated.

"Why should you stop having fun just because some people are mad at me?" Joe questioned. "I still get to hang out with and Chet, Tony, Biff, and Phil."

So Frank dropped the subject. Joe quickly found out though that even hanging out with his friends at Mr. Pizza's wasn't the same. The boys talked about upcoming sports games and club events while Frank and Callie made goo goo eyes over each other. Joe quietly slipped away and sat at the counter watching the merry group joke and laugh. They didn't even notice he was gone. Soon they got up to leave. Joe followed them out side where Chet and Biff were picked up by Biffs' dad and Phil left on his moped.

Joe watched as Frank opened the door for Callie and helped her inside the van. Frank rushed to the driver's side, climbed in, and drove away leaving Joe watching from the parking lot. He stood there a few seconds before he was drawn to where Frank had been parked. It was the very spot where their car had gone up in flames and Iola had disappeared.

His hand went unconsciously to the chain that dangled from his neck. He clung to the twisted, melted keys as if it was his last link to life and in a way they were. At least life as he knew it before that day.

The music stopped and the crowd began dispersing about the room while the band took a small break. Joe realized that he was holding on to the keys and quickly let them fall back on his chest.

"So Joe, having a good time?" Frank asked from behind him. Startled, Joe spun around.

"Wha.. Oh yeah great. I think I'm starting to get a headache though. So I'll probably go home soon." Joe was going to say more, but realized that Frank wasn't paying attention. Joe couldn't blame him Callie looked really hot tonight. Her blonde hair hung just right and the sky blue dress hugged her very curvy body. Joe couldn't even figure out how she'd managed to get the thing on let alone how it managed to say up.

The music started and once again Joe was the only one on the side lines. After a few more minutes, he decided to leave. Glad that he'd driven separately from Frank, he started their parent's car and headed home.

Laura and Fenton had gone on a second honeymoon, so for the past 2 days it had just been him and Frank. He entered the dark house looking around as if it was the first time he'd been there. Three more days till his parents would be back. Frank wouldn't be home tonight because he was 

going to stay with Callie and leave with her and her parents first thing in the morning for a three day trip to visit Mr. Shaw's parents in Maine. It was the perfect opportunity.

Joe raced upstairs, reaching under his bed he pulled out his back pack and an old shoe box. He'd had this shoe box ready for years. In his father's line of work you never knew when you would have to leave in a moment's notice. Therefore, every since Joe was eight he'd had a show box stashed under his bed full of his most special things to take with him should he have to leave quickly. Over the years the items in the shoe box had changed from action figures to baseball cards. Now, the box held pictures of Iola and his family, his state quarter collection, the engagement ring he'd never had the chance to give Iola, his postcard collection, and his passport, birth certificate, and social security card.

He emptied the box and quickly decided to leave everything except the pictures of Iola. He considered taking the ring, but decided against it. Iola hadn't even known it existed therefore what value did it hold to him?

Joe wasn't taking any clothes because he was afraid Fenton may have placed locator chips in them. His father had done it before, and Joe didn't want to be found. Besides, it would be easier to travel without a lot of luggage.

However, he did need to do a few things on the computer before leaving. He took his laptop and turned it on. Frank had installed the same programs on Joe's computer that were on his incase of an emergency. What Frank didn't know was that Joe had learned how to use them over the past few months.

He knew a lot more about hacking and systems than anyone thought he did. It didn't take long for him to hack into the social security files. He then proceeded to create his new identity. One that had no connection to his old life.


	2. Chapter 2

Zachery Adam Carter. Joe looked at his new name. ZAC. Zac Carter. Yeah, that would work. He decided to make his birthday August 10th 1990 which was only a few days older than he really was. Now for some back story. Most people who knew Joe would say he hated school. However, in recent months the only thing he took solace in was books. Any book he could read. However, to keep his parents and teachers from becoming concerned about his "mental changes," he'd purposely maintained the grades he'd been getting before the bombing. Now he could finally use the knowledge he'd obtained. This was actually starting to become fun.

Mother's name. What should he say his mother's name was?

Elizabeth Marie Brice born in July 4, 1968. She was born exactly nine months after the anti-Vietnam war meeting held in Washington D.C. in October of 1967. Her mother was an only child named Emma Brice and her father was a young soldier Emma met at the rally, he was shipped to Vietnam the week after they met and was killed there February 14th, 1968, never knowing about Elizabeth. Emma's parents were Peter Brice born 1930 and Adeline Hollard born 1931. They were high school sweethearts from of Norfolk VA.

Father's name was Adam Carter born December 29, 1960. He was the only son of Charles Carter born 1924 and Helen Anderson born 1934. Charles was a pilot during the World War 2. Charles died in 1989 of cancer and Helen died in childbirth while having Adam.

Zac's parents, Adam and Elizabeth, were married in 1987. Unfortunately, they were killed in a car accident in California while on vacation during the summer of 1991 when Zac was not quite 1 year old. He was raised in Maryland by his only living relative, his maternal grandmother Emma. Emma died of a heart attack at the age of 58 last year.

Joe decided to make Zac homeschooled, that way he wouldn't have to worry about SAT scores, high school transcripts, or not knowing something he should about the supposed high school he attended.

Finally, he was satisfied with the background. The only left was to print the social security card, driver's license, birth certificate and other legal documents dealing with guardianship.

The only good thing about working with the network, a secret government agency, was that they had provided the Hardy's with the means to print this stuff. All Joe had to do was load the special paper into the printer and wait. Within 20 minutes Joe had all of his new identification papers; he'd even hacked into several government agencies and made sure that every aspect of his fake story could be proved.

With one more check around his room, he picked up the things he wanted to take and shoved them into the backpack. Then, he popped the hard drive from his computer. It would be useless to have done all this and leave the hard drive for Frank to find and trace what he'd done. Closing the door, he walked quickly to the basement steps carefully he pried up the third step down. There sat his half of all the reward money the brothers had been given over the years.

Many people, including his father and Frank, thought he'd blown all his money. Only his mother and him knew the truth. It was Laura that had suggested the inside of the step. Joe placed most of his money there. However, he did spend some on video games and skateboards. But he'd gotten great deals on the stuff he had bought, and it had only cost a fraction of the normal price.

Frank on the other hand had spent thousand on science equipment and computer gadgets. So whereas Frank only had about five thousand left, Joe had about thirty. It was enough to last a year, but not much more than that.

Joe took the money from the hiding place and stuffed it into his backpack. Leaving a quick note on the table, he then went back out to his parent's car. He drove though the darkness till he came to a large parking lot. This place was special to him it was where he'd lost his only true love and where he realized that he didn't have a place here anymore. Dutifully, he found the spot where Iola had vanished in the flames. He parked the car and got out. "I miss you," you muttered to the wind. Then he began to walk. Within a few minutes, he made it to the marina. He selected three small boats and tied them together. Then he quickly set about twenty others loose. He felt a bit guilty about doing it, but he didn't want his father and brother to immediately guess he'd left Bayport by boat. While on the computer, he'd placed Joe Hardy on fifteen flights from Texas to London. He'd also made it look like he was on twelve buses. The idea was to keep them guessing. In the darkness he glided by the Sleuth. He wished he could take the Hardy's speed boat, but it was too risky.

He sailed for about twenty minutes along the coastline then shored one of the boats. Switching to the next boat he began the journey again. Finally three hour later he could see New York City.

Joe had purposely saved the boat he was in for last. It had drifted ashore a month ago during the last bad storm. Nobody had claimed her yet and the harbor master said it was likely nobody would. The last past made Joe feel less guilty about what he was about to do. Reaching the NJ coast, he hopped on shore, then taking what was left of the gasoline, he poured it into the boat. Then taking a match he set it on fire and pushed it back out into the sea. He stood and watched until the tiny vessel sank beneath the dark water.

He turned from the ocean and started walking at four am he didn't expect to find any stores open. However, a Wal-Mart soon came into his vision. Keeping his head down he walked into the store. Quickly he found a baseball cap and purchased it. One thing he had learned from detective work change your appearance and never buy your entire disguise at the same place.

From the store, he went to the train station. He purchased a round trip ticket to Washington D.C. Even if they did manage to track him to the station, why would someone who was running away buy a roundtrip ticket?

Finally, he saw the train approaching the station. Soon he would be wherever he was going.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Joe found himself in Washington D.C. It didn't take long for him to get rid of his old clothes and buy new ones. For an added measure of security, he placed his old clothes back on the train to New York.

He looked different now. His blonde hair was light brown and combed for once. He sported a pair of oval, blue rimmed glasses. Jeans had been replaced with blue cotton slacks, and his tee shirt was traded for a navy turtle neck and a blue and green sweater. Instead of the sports sneakers, he wore a pair of black casual shoes.

He wondered aimlessly not sure of what to do now. He silently cursed himself for not thinking about it while he was on the train, but he was exhausted and had really needed the sleep. He caught sight of the Lincoln Memorial and headed towards it. The statue gleamed in the early morning light. Joe sat alone on the steps.

What was he going to do? Here he was in the middle of Washington D.C. on a cold March morning with nowhere to go and nothing to do. He didn't just have tonight or tomorrow to worry about he had his whole life. What did he want to be?

He had given himself a general education diploma, or GED for short. But other than that what did he have. Joe regretted destroying the hard drive and burning it in the boat, but he really didn't have any other choice. What Joe loved most was mysteries. But now that was out of the question.

Joe randomly began going through the fliers he'd picked up on the train. Spotting the one of the D.C. metro and stopped. Slowly he began looking at the rail map and the stops. UMD College Park. It was the next to the last stop on the green line. The University of Maryland.

A year ago Joe and Iola had been starting to flip through college catalogs, when Chet and Frank came in. Frank picked up the top one.

"The University of Maryland Joe? I hear their really hard to get in too and they're not much of a party school. Wouldn't you rather like the University of Miami or UCLA?" Frank laughed and playfully smacked Joe over the head.

"Franklin Hardy!" Iola screeched. "If Joe wants to go to UMD, I say why not. He's plenty smart enough."

"We just thought Joe would prefer something with a little more sights," Chet cracked up laughing.

"Washington D.C. has plenty of SITES to see," Iola glared getting their full meaning.

Joe glanced up as the breeze became stronger. University of Maryland. Suddenly he stood up and made a bee line for the nearest metro stop. Twenty-four minutes later, he stood on the College Park campus. He made his way to the Stamp Student Union. Inside he found a map of the campus and a class catalogue. Going down the steps he found a dining hall with 20 different restaurants. Placing his backpack and papers at a table he quickly bought breakfast. Sitting down 

he began causally going through the paper. Archaeology. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The mysteries of ancient Egypt.

Now that sounded interesting. He began looking at more of the archaeology classes. They all sounded interesting. There were internship opportunities at places like the Smithsonian Institute and study trips all over the world. Finishing his meal, he headed outside.

However, once he was standing on the steps, he didn't have a clue where to go. He turned back around and went to the information booth.

"Hi," He told the boy at the counter.

"You're lost," it was more of a statement than a question and Joe wondered how many times a day somebody asked that question.

"Where would I go to see an advisor?"

The boy told him and once again Joe was on his way.

Fifteen minutes and four direction question later Joe found the Mitchell Building. Walking in he felt the warm heat radiating from within.

"Hello, How can I help you?" the middle aged lady behind a tall desk asked with a slight accent.

"I'm interested in attending the university. I was wondering if I could speak with an advisor?"

"Sure thing, just sign this book here and I'll go get you an advisor." She put the book on the counter top and disappeared around the corner.

Joe stared at the form. Name.

One word yet it meant so much. Was he actually ready for this? Could he really do it?

"So I'm told you're interested in our school?" a voice startled him.

This was it. He signed the book in a neatly, in a handwriting he didn't even know he had, and then turned to face the voice behind him.

"Yes Ma'am I am."

"Well then let's go to my office and talk. I'm Tessa Dempsey." She held out her hand.

Joe took it and shook firmly. "Name's Zac, Zac Carter."

"Nice to meet you Zac. Come this way." And at that moment Joe Hardy ceased to exisit.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Zac, is there a specific major that interests you?"

"Actually there is, archaeology." Zac sat nervously.

"Well we don't specifically offer archaeology our degree is in art history and archaeology. We also have archaeology classes in our anthropology degree. Was there a specific type of archaeology you want to take?"

"I want to take classes about uncovering the mysteries of the past. I find it very interesting. I like the idea of discovering something new that nobody else knows about, but that everybody will want to see."

"Well, then you might want to take a double major in art history and archaeology and anthropology. Are you already enrolled?"

"No, I haven't even applied." Zac replied.

"Have you ever taken college classes before? Did you bring transcripts?"

And here's where the back story comes in thought Zac. "No, and I don't have high school transcripts or Sat and ACT scores. I was homeschooled by my grandmother until a few months ago when she died. Right after that I went and got my GED. I lived in Maryland until two months ago when my foster family moved to Ohio. Technically I'm still a Maryland resident. I declared myself independent last month, but I just got back to Maryland this morning I don't even have an apartment yet."

Tessa looked at him with sympathy. "Okay the deadline for applications is tomorrow. Do you have a copy of your GED scores with you?"

Zac handed her the forms Joe had printed last night.

"Wow! This is excellent. You scored in the 99th percentile in almost all subjects and received a total score of 3600. The most you can get is 4000. Half of all public schooled children can't even pass the GED. Congratulations!"

Zac looked down in embarrassment. Joe had taken a practice GED exam on the internet about a month ago and had scored remarkably high, that's how come he put the scores he did on the 'official' results page.

Tessa gave him more information and helped him fill out the forms he needed to. It took about two hours to get all the paperwork completed, and when it was finally done he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for helping me do all this." He told Tessa as he picked up his backpack and put the new papers inside.

"Oh it was no trouble at all. I'm glad you were able to make it in today with the deadline being tomorrow and all. Just remember when you get your new address come see me and I'll add it to your file. Good luck."

Zac left the building and went back to the student union. It would be two to three weeks before he knew if he was accepted or not. Now he needed to find a place to live. Tessa had told him about a campus website that advertized houses and rooms for rent. He sought out a computer and looked it up half an hour later he had found a place. It was a fourth of a mile from campus and had cheap rent. It was an older house with nine bedrooms. Five had girls living in them already and two had boys according to the internet two rooms were still open. The rent was 500 a month, but he needed a place to stay and nothing else was available. He wrote down the phone number and went to find a payphone.

Zac dialed the number and waited. It rang once, twice…"Hello?"

"Hi I'm calling about…"

"Sorry we don't have any more rooms. Rented out the last one three days ago."

Zac sighed, "Alright," he said dejectedly. "Thanks anyway." He was about to hang up when the voice spoke up.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"Yes?"

"You sound like you could really use a place to stay."

"Well right now I don't have anywhere."

"Listen, we have an attic. However, it's right next to the roof so the height of the ceiling next to the wall is 4 feet tall and the middle of the room is 8 feet tall. It's about 25 feet by 20 feet, and it's unfinished, no AC, heat, or phone. But it's a place to stay. You can have it for 175 a month."

Zac didn't even think twice. "I'll take it. When can I move in and when is the first payment due?"

"It's open. Move in whenever you want. Payment is due within the first week of moving in and on the first of the month after that."

After a few more details, Zac hung up the phone and started walking towards his new home. It took about 15 minutes to get to the house from campus. Zac knocked on the front door timidly. A young woman answered. "Hey you must be Zac. I'm Kayla. I own this place. I have a few rules. Clean up after yourself, don't spend more than 30 minutes in the bathroom at one time, no smoking or drugs, and no parties. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good follow me." She led him to the kitchen. "This is where we make our food when we actually have time to eat. There are two bathrooms one down stairs and one up. Someone tried to put another one in the attic, but it's never been finished and I don't have the money for it. She pointed to a set of stairs, "That goes up. Follow me." She led him to the second story. "This hallway is the girls rooms boys live on the first floor and these stairs which keep going up is your room."

Finally, they reached the top. Kayla opened a door and entered the room. Zac followed closely behind. It wasn't much, but it was a place to stay. He could see where someone had started to install the small bathroom that she had been talking about earlier. But what she hadn't said was that there were no walls. The insulation was the only thing that separated the inside from the siding. Looking closer Zac realized her measurement didn't include the bathroom area.

Zac turned to her. "Do you mind if I make a few repairs and get a phone line put in up here?"

"I don't care what you do if you're paying for it. You want your own bathroom go for it."

"Thanks. Do you mind if I give you the money and sign a contract tomorrow?"

"No problem and welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

The first night in his new apartment, Zac slept on the floor. First thing in the morning, he decided to actually install walls. He called a plumber and had the last few pipes for the bathroom connected, in addition to adding a small kitchenette. It took all day long, but by late afternoon, he had finished the walls including paint. Zac had made the walls an off white and had added trim all the way around the room. It looked rather nice, for a boy he decided. Glad the construction work was done he decided it was time to but furniture. He'd spotted a Goodwill not too far from his new house.

A few minutes later, he stood among rows of sofas chairs and tables. Near the back of the store he spied an almost new cast iron bed stead. Then he saw a sofa and coffee table he liked. A little over an hour later, he left the store. He'd spent six-hundred dollars, but felt it was money well spent. He'd got a bed frame, a nightstand, a dresser, a sofa, a coffee table, a small kitchen table with two chairs, a set of new dishes and pans, a desk to study at, an entire new wardrobe, two end tables, three lamps, and a bookshelf.

After making arrangements to have the items delivered the next day, Zac began making a list of what he still needed: a small refrigerator, a microwave, a computer, a mattress and box spring, and bed clothes. Maybe he could even get a television.

By the time he reached home that night, Zac had everything he needed. He was getting ready to climb the long flight of stairs when Kayla stopped him. "Sleep on the sofa until your things arrive." She told him.

The next day, his new furnishings arrived early, and he and Kayla spent the day arranging them. When they were finally down, she stood back and viewed the loft.

"Wow! This place looks great. If I'd have known it could look like this I'd have done it years ago." She muttered in amazement.

Zac surveyed the room. To his right, a counter top lined the wall. A small four foot tall fridge sat beneath the microwave, while a sink was placed strategically next to it. The small table and chairs finished the corner creating an effective kitchen. Next to the kitchen he'd put the new desk and a tall lamp. This was where he'd set up the computer he'd purchased last night. Then came the sofa, end table, bookshelf, and coffee table. In front of them he'd placed a small television.

Zac thought the 'living room' could use a few more touches but it would do for now. Finally, he looked at the left corner of the room; it had been divided in two. One side was walled off and the other housed his new bed, nightstand, and dresser. The walled off part was the newly working bathroom.

"Well Zac, I gotta say you've done a lot to this place in just two days. I'm grateful." Kayla patted his back and disappeared down the steps.

Looking around Zac decided it had been a good idea to get that contract signed before he began any work. The terms stated that Kayla couldn't kick him out unless he didn't pay his rent for one full month. The rent was to be paid by Zac and be directly deposited into a bank account that had 

been set up in Kayla's name, specifically for Zac's rent money. Zac had to give one month's notice before leaving or pay one full month's rent. He was guaranteed the apartment for four years, with a contract renewal option at the end of that time. The rent was fixed at 175 a month with the possibility of increasing to a max of 225. Should Kayla decide to sell the house she must let Zac know at least one month in advance and return any extra rental payments. Should Kayla die any time while Zac was living in the house, the bank would reward any money in the rental account to Zac.

He sat down on the sofa. This was it. He had successfully created a new life. His rent would be under 10,000 for four years, which was a great deal. If he was accepted tuition would be about eight grand a year with another eight hundred for books. He needed a total of about forty five thousand dollars for the next four years. He had twenty eight left after all the work to the loft, which meant he was short fifteen thousand dollars.

However, this was if he didn't receive and financial aid packages. With the aid he probably had exactly enough. But to be on the safe side he needed a job. Working full time at seven dollars and hour until the fall semester, he could make just over seventy-two hundred. Thanksgiving and winter break would mean another nineteen hundred. 9,100 plus another 5,500 during next year's summer, Thanksgiving, and winter breaks would equal 14,600. Within two years he would have enough for the next four, and that didn't include working while school was in session.

Satisfied with the calculations, Zac decided to look for work the next day. Meanwhile he was going to see about getting cable internet and TV access.


	6. Chapter 6

During the next few days, Zac settled more into his new life. He'd found a job working at a local book store. Things were starting to look up when the day he'd dreaded finally came.

Kayla was downstairs with the other girls watching the news, while Zac and one of the other boys played PSP. Suddenly, she ran in and half drug Zac to living room. That was the first time he saw it.

Joe Hardy's picture was plastered across the screen. "He was last seen at Bayport High." One of the newscasters reported.

"Okay," another reporter stated, "What makes this case so interesting is who it involves."

"That's right. The boy is son of the Fenton Hardy, a world renowned investigator. The police are unsure as of yet if this was a kidnapping or a runaway. Now we take you live to Bayport. Mark."

The seen on the camera flashed to Mark who was standing in front of police tape in front of the Bayport mall. "Thank, Janet. What started out as a calm day in this small town has turned into mass panic. Joe Hardy was last seen leaving the high school Wednesday night. He was supposed to leave early the next morning with his girlfriend on vacation. At the last minute plans changed and he was unable to go. However, his parents and brother were away and unaware of the change. After the dance, Joe headed here to the Bayport mall to meet up with some friends. He never made it inside."

"This morning when his family arrived home they were surprised to find receive a call from the girlfriend asking where Joe was. The police were called and that's when his vehicle was discovered abandoned here in the lot. Witnesses said that they thought he didn't show Wednesday night because he was getting ready for the trip."

"Now what makes the police think this was a kidnapping?" Janet asked.

"Besides the fact of the abandoned car, nothing is missing from the house. None of his clothes and personal items are gone. Also, the police have reviewed the security footage from all the train, bus, taxi, and plane terminals within a 20 mile radius without spotting him. None of his credit 

cards or bank accounts have been touched since his disappearance." Mark replied.

"Do the police have any suspects?"

"As of right now that's difficult to answer. Due to the nature of his father's business, there are several possibilities. However, it is well known that Fenton Hardy recently participated in the Cranach gang bust. Authorities had been trying to break up this gang for almost ten years, before Hardy finally gathered enough evidence to put them away. In fact, he used his sons to help infiltrate the group. They are actually the key witnesses for the prosecution, with the preliminary hearing in two weeks."

"So it's very possible that someone in the gang kidnapped Joe so that he couldn't testify during the trial?"

"It's a very strong possibility. Plus, it could be a warning message to Fenton not to help prosecute. So far the police say there has been no ransom note."

"If Joe cannot be found how will this affect the trial?"

"When the gang leaders were arrested, Joe gave his testimony. If he's not located before the trial, the written testimony will be used. His brother was also there, so the prosecution can use his testimony as well. With the amount of evidence so far, it's becoming more and more likely the gang is behind this disappearance."

"This trail marks the first time in New York City's history that…" The news casters went on discussing the trial and the gang's history.

"Can you believe that?" Kayla asked Zach excitedly.

"Yes, those gangs would do anything to avoid prison," Zac told her quickly and began to walk away.

"Not that. I'm talking about how much that Joe kid looks like you." Kayla was in awe.

"Maybe if you took away his brown hair, glasses, and dressed him differently," Mary, another boarder responded.

"I got it! Zac was a twin separated at birth and they'll give us a reward for returning him." Maxine declared.

"Well they do say everyone has a double somewhere. This could be fate. The gods…" Izzie started going off on one of her theories, but Zac cut her off.

"It's just a coincidence. I wasn't a twin and the 'gods' had nothing to do with it."

"I bet he's a related to you," Maxine was persistent.

"I don't have any living relatives, and even if I did they wouldn't be in New York. They'd be more likely living in Virginia or Maryland." Zac decided that he better do something about his looks even more than what he'd already done.

Emma, usually quiet and reserved, spoke up. "You know what I don't understand about this case?"

"What?" everybody asked.

"I know he was supposed to be going on vacation, but as a teenager my parents made me call them every day to let them know where I was and that I was okay. It may have been over protective, but at least they checked. Today is Tuesday, the last time he was seen was Wednesday night. That's almost a week he was gone and not one person noticed!"

"Wow! That's pretty bad." Zac whistled. "If I was gone for more than an hour my grandmother got worried."

"It wouldn't be a wonder if they found out he ran away." Maxine shook he head. "It's like nobody cared."

Kayla spoke up. "I can't believe that with this trial coming up the parents would just leave the kids and not check up on them. You heard the news. 

The cops have been trying to bring in this gang for years. They finally got them in custody. The gang isn't just going to sit back and doing nothing."

While the girls continued discussing Joe Hardy, Zac went up to his loft. The news sure had mixed the story up, going on vacation with his girlfriend? Please, gimme a break. However, it did remind him of something very important that Joe had over looked. The Cranach gang trial.

It had taken Frank and Joe a month of undercover work to infiltrate the gang and get the evidence needed. The news did have it right that the trial was in two weeks. If Joe was missing his written testimony would be used. However, there was a slight possibility that if Joe wasn't there some members of the gang could go free.

That was something that Zac couldn't live with. It would shatter his new life, but if Joe didn't go it could cost hundreds of others their lives.

He decided to attend the trial. He would say nothing unless Joe Hardy's written testimony was kicked out. However, his appearance needed to be changed even more.

Zac decided to grow a mustache and go-tee, which he would also dye brown to match his hair Two weeks would defiantly be enough time for his hair to grow longer, and he would part it something Joe had never done. He was going to have his teeth whitened, because even though Joe hated the dentist and avoided them at all cost, Zac was okay with them and had regular check-ups. The glasses would remain the same. If Superman could get away with it why couldn't he?


	7. Chapter 7

Earlier that morning

Laura Hardy was exhausted. She needed a vacation from the vacation she just had. She set her suitcase in the hall and went to the kitchen. Glancing at the room she sighed thankfully. It was still clean. She'd fully expected the sink to be piled sky high with rank dishes, the trash not emptied, and junk food wrappers everywhere. But the room looked as though no one had been in it since she'd left.

It was unexpected with Frank being gone for the weekend and Joe being the only one home. Yes Joe was a wonderful boy and would do anything she asked, but he wasn't one for cleanliness. Frank must have gotten home before her and Fenton. The only explanation was that he'd cleaned so she wouldn't have too.

"Hi Mom," Frank interrupted her thoughts. "I thought you weren't due back for another day?" His hair was ruffled and he yawned sleepily.

"Your father and I decided it would be best to come home today," Laura paused and watched as Fenton hauled both their suitcases up the stairs wearily. She started to follow him. "Oh, and Frank, thank you."

"For what?" he asked bewildered.

"Cleaning before I got home. I know you must have been tired when you got in. Thank you."

"I didn't clean. I got home yesterday afternoon the place looked like this already."

"If you didn't clean who did? I know it wasn't Joe."

"Joe's not here. He hasn't been all week." Frank told her.

"Where is he?" concern crept into Laura's voice.

"He left the dance early and apparently went to Mr. Pizza's. Biff was there and asked if Joe wanted to join him and his dad on a camping trip in upstate New York. Joe was gone when the Shaw's and I dropped by real quick to grab my jacket. I found his note on the table." Frank turned to the table and scooped up an envelope with his name on it. "Here," he said handing it to his mother. "You can have it. I left it there in case you got home before me for some crazy reason."

She took the note from Frank's hand and read in quietly to herself.

_Frank,_

_Met Biff at mall. Invited on camping trip upstate. Won't be here when you get back. Don't worry._

_Joe_

_P.S. If Mom and Dad are reading this note above message applies to you as well._

.

"It's good to see him getting out." Laura pocketed the note and headed up the stairs, eager to jump into bed and sleep for the next week.

The shrill ringing of the phone echoed though the quiet house. "I've got it." She called. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Hardy. I thought you were on vacation." Biff Hooper stated.

"We decided to come home early. Actually we just got in the door. I'm surprised you're calling this early. You boys must have gotten in pretty late."

"No I was home by ten last night and I dropped Chet off at the farm around nine. Is Joe around?"

"Joe? Isn't he with you?" A nagging sensation began eating at the back of Laura's mind. 'Something's not right,' she told herself.

"Why would he be with me I haven't seen him since he left the dance last Wednesday."

"Weren't you camping upstate all week long?"

"Mrs. Hardy, I haven't left Bayport in over a month. And no body's seen or heard from Joe in almost a week."

"But you invited him on a camping trip."

"I met him at the mall almost two weeks ago and invited him, the trips not for another week. It doesn't matter anyhow. Joe told me no. Is something wrong?" Biff was worried now.

Laura just stared blankly ahead, not noticing the phone as it clattered to the floor.

Frank didn't even need his mother to tell him what Biff had said. He ran from the kitchen and bolted up the stairs to Joe's room. Nothing. He started back towards the kitchen when ran into his father, explaining the situation as they both went downstairs.

A little over an hour later, police chief Ezra Collig officially declared Joe a missing person. Both he and the Hardy men were certain Joe had been abducted because nothing was missing from his room. They were convinced that Joe would have taken something personal had he run away. Besides where would he go. They had found his car abandoned at the mall. Why would a runaway go to the mall?

The police believed that he'd gone to the mall after the dance and was abducted there. The handwriting experts agreed that the note was Joe's writing, but that it had been written under duress. The news reporters had picked up the story immediately and already were running with it live on television. They pointed out what the Chief suspected. Joe had been abducted by the gang he was supposed to testify against.

Meanwhile, Frank had discovered the false spots on planes, trains, and buses. "This is unbelievable. The sheer intelligence of this plan is amazing," Frank was enthralled and disgusted. Whoever had taken his brother was way smarter on the computer than he was. "It could take weeks to track down every route. By then who knows what could have happened to him. Joe's been kidnapped so much we should have implanted him with a homing device." A frustrated Frank threw his keyboard across the desk.

Fenton's eye lit up. "That's it!" he yelled and ran from the room. The eager group of cops and friends followed him to his office. Fenton was typing away fiercely on his keyboard. "I can't believe I didn't remember this sooner." He stood and turned his plasma screen to face them. "I implanted all of Joe and Frank's clothing with micro chips. I can locate him anywhere in the world." A beeping interrupted his speech.

"I hope that equipment can malfunction," Con Riley stated looking at where the green triangle was flashing. "Because if it's right he's in the New York City dump, and there's only one reason I think of why he'd be there."


	8. Chapter 8

Zac closely followed the news broadcasts about Joe Hardy's disappearance. The first time he'd watched the story had been on the 5 o'clock news. By the time the 11 o'clock news rolled around, the New York City dump was being searched. He was glad now that Joe had gotten rid of everything he'd taken with him.

Watching the crews of men searching through the piles of trash with helicopter spot lights made Zac feel a bit guilty. However what nearly broke his heart was when he saw two familiar faces. Frank was franticly throwing bags of garbage calling Joe's name while Fenton held what Zac assumed was a handheld GPS for the micro chips planted in the clothing.

For a few minutes the whole world seemed to stop and revolve around the tiny screen in Zac's small flat.

"Zac?" he nearly jumped though his skin. He spun around and saw Kayla standing in his doorway. "I didn't mean to startle you. I guess that story got to you."

"Yeah. I guess it's because he looks similar to me." Zac replied.

"I brought your mail up. Nothing from the University yet."

"Thanks," he responded.

Kayla turned to leave. She paused once reaching the stair case. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"If you ever need to talk you know where I am," she disappeared down the stairs.

Zac dimmed the light and slid into his bed. For the first time he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

The next two weeks flew by. Since finding Joe's clothes in the dump, there had been no clue as to where the missing boy was. The news speculated as to his fate but no solid evidence had been located. Eventually, the news dropped the story and focused more on the upcoming trial.

Zac had requested the first two days of the trial off. He'd waited till a few days before it started to request the time off, telling his boss a friend had died and he was going to the funeral in New York. He still wasn't one-hundred percent sure he want to go, but he knew it was his duty. Since he first arrived in Maryland, his hair had grown longer and he'd grown a thin beard. As he dressed in his suit, Zac thought he looked a little bit like Toby Keith on the cover of his Greatest 35 hits album, only more professional.

He'd touched up his dye job the night before and had been practicing using a deeper voice with a slight accent.

Zac looked at the clock. He had to leave or he'd be late. Looking in the mirror he gave one last look over.

His now dark hair was parted to the right. Blue eyes were hidden behind brown contacts and thick black rimmed glasses. He wore a three piece gray suit with a maroon shirt and tie. Completing the outfit were a pair of brown leather dress shoes. Zac carried a small leather bag which held an extra set of clothing.

Finally, he forced himself to leave. He'd almost made it to the door when Kayla's voice stopped him. "My condolences about your friend."

"Thank you. Sorry if I woke you."

"I was already awake. When should we expect you back from…?" She questioned.

"New York. Jake's funeral is this afternoon. It'll be too late to come back tonight. I'm going to stay at a hotel and come back tomorrow." Zac gave her the fake story he'd created.

It wasn't a total lie. There was a Jacob Tyler aged 22 whose funeral was that afternoon in a New York City suburb. If fact, Zac was going to make an appearance there in case anyone checked to see where he was.

"I'll see you later then. Now get going before you're late," Kayla ushered him out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I know excuses are bad, but my computer died again and I lost the original chapter (along with a few other stories I was working on). Then I just couldn't seem to get this re-write chapter worded right. So here it is I hope you like it.

Aruna

Four hours later, Laura Hardy sat in a New York courtroom listening to the trial. She was tired and worn. There had been no word about her son for almost three weeks. She had never told Fenton and Frank what she'd discovered under the basement step. It was her and Joe's secret hiding place, and only they would ever know about it. Laura had checked for Joe's money about two day's into the search for him. She was sure that Joe had begged his abductors not to take him and offered them the money in exchange for his freedom.

Fenton hadn't wanted her to come to the trail, but she wanted to see the men who had taken her baby put away for life. She was determined to find out what they had done to her son.

The voice of the state's attorney mentioning Joe's name grabbed her attention.

"I'd like to enter the written and recorded testimony of one Joseph Michael Hardy into evidence. Mr. Hardy's testimony is detrimental to this case as he and his brother were the only two witnesses to ever make it safely into police custody after observing the gangs activities." The lawyer held a thick envelope in her hand.

"Objection, your honor," the defense attorney stated. "As a witness, Mr. Hardy should have to give his testimony in person. We had no idea if the tape or alleged handwritten account has been altered to make my clients appear guilty."

"Your honor, the reason why I'm asking for these documents to be submitted is because Mr. Hardy has disappeared." Ms. Lenard stated.

"Sir, you can't honestly expect us to believe that the "Star witness" has simply vanished. This a scheme the prosecution has devised to gather the jury's sympathies against my clients!"

Ms. Lenard spoke again. "I do have another witness whose story collaborates the one Joe Hardy gave the police. I also have proof that not only did the defendants commit the crimes in question today, but they also plotted to kill both of my witnesses. Which is why the state also wishes to charge the Cranach Gang with the attempted murder of Frank and Joseph Hardy."

The court room suddenly sprang to life as everyone began talking at once. "Order!" the judge yelled. It took a few gravel bangs to settle everyone down.

"Ms. Lenard," the judge began. "I wish to hear the proof that the defendants tried to kill the witnesses and Frank Hardy's testimony before I'll allow Joseph's testimony."

"Yes, your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I stand before you today in the name of justice. Justice for the people of New York who have been terrorized by the crimes this gang have committed, justice for the innocent victims silenced, and justice for those willing to stand up to them.

Two of those people are Frank and Joe Hardy, brothers who were willing to sacrifice everything to keep our streets safe at great risk to their own wellbeing. The Hardy's spent a month working undercover and gathering evidence. After their cover was blown they almost didn't make it to the 3rd precinct police station, where both brothers gave their statements leading to the arrests of all those on trial over the next few days.

Unfortunately, three weeks ago, Joe Hardy vanished. What you will hear during today's session is proof that the Cranach Gang had something to do with his disappearance. You will listen to his brother's testimony. Then, ladies and gentlemen you must make a decision."

The prosecutor sat down and called her first witness, a neighbor of the Hardy's. The old woman sat nervously on the stand.

"Mrs. Humdal, how long have you known the Hardy family?"

"Oh, I've known them since Fenton and Laura first moved across the street. I'd have to say almost nineteen years."

"You know their sons Frank and Joe?"

"Yes, I've watched both boys grow from babies to young men."

"Then you could say with relative accuracy that you would be able to identify either of the boys and their vehicles?"

"Easily, and I could tell all about their friends too."

"Alright, why don't you tell the court about what you saw the night Joe disappeared."

"Actually, it was early morning, about four-thirty I'd say. I always get up early to let my kitties out back. Then, I check to see if the paper has come yet. It usually arrives shortly before five. Anyway, I looked out my window to see if the paper was outside. That's when I saw a strange van outside the Hardy's place. There were two men. One of them was shutting the back doors, while the other jumped into the driver's seat. Then they drove away."

"So two unusual men appeared to have put something into the back of the van and drive away."

"Objection! It is well known that the Hardy's also have a van. It could have been the brothers, especially because it was so early in the morning. This is not relevant to my client's case."

"Excuse me young man," Mrs. Homdal interjected. "I was not finished. Before they drove off I got a real good look at their faces because they had parked under a street lamp. It was most certainly NOT Frank and Joe or any of their friends!" The defense attorney sat down.

"Mrs. Homdal," the prosecutor began. "Did this not look suspicious to you?"

"I really didn't think about it at the time. "You see Fenton is a detective and I just reasoned it was one of his clients. But when they announced Joe was missing I went straight to the police."

"If you saw those two men again would you be able to identify them?"

"Yes ma'am. In fact, I see them now."

"Could you please identify them for the court room?"

"Yes, it was the two men in jeans and tee-shirts in the second row, between the gentlemen in the blue and gray suits."

"Thank you, Mrs. Homdal. No further questions your honor." The judge nodded towards the defense.

"No questions your honor."

The prosecution then called Chief Collig to the stand.

"How long have you worked for the Bayport Police Department?"

"Thirty-one years this past December."

"And how long have you known the Hardy's?"

"Since they moved to Bayport."

"How would you describe Frank and Joe?"

"They're good boys. They don't get into much trouble, they go to school, and don't hang out with the bad crowd."

"What do you mean by they don't get into much trouble?"

"They don't break the law if that's what you're asking. Trouble seems to have a way of finding them though, such as getting chased by thieves and or getting knocked over the head by lawbreakers. I can't tell you how many cases they've solved. Sometimes I may find them to be a pain in my backside, but they always manage to catch the crook and help keep my town safer."

"So you're sating both boys are upstanding citizens?"

"Yes ma'am that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Were you on duty when the call came in about Joe Hardy being missing?"

"Fenton called me directly."

"What did you do after the call?"

"I sent my best team of men to the Hardy house and issued an APB on Joe and the vehicle he was last seen in. I proceeded to call the lead detective on the Cranach investigation and alerted him to the situation. Then, I contacted your office. As soon as I was finished the call, I went to the Hardy's."

"When did Mrs. Homdal contact the police?"

"She arrived at the house shortly before my arrival at the scene, and spoke with Officer Con Riley who took her statement. Riley passed the information on to me at my arrival. A search of the Hardy home revealed that nothing of Joe's was missing. Mr. Hardy had found a note allegedly from Joe. My handwriting expert examined the note and determined that it was Joe's handwriting, however, it had been written under duress.

It was about this time that Joe's car was found at the Bayport mall. It had been abandoned and the keys were still in the ignition. A computer expert, looking to see if any of Joe's credit cards or metro passes had been used recently, discovered someone had hacked into the transportation computers and created false tickets placing Joe on trains, planes, and buses with destinations all over the world. It took almost two weeks to determine that not one of those tickets were ever used. Surveillance footage from the departure stations was reviewed, with no sighting of Joe.

Meanwhile, on the first day of the investigation, Fenton informed me of GPS chips which had been inserted in all of Joe's clothes. He was getting hit coming from the NYC landfill, and after 7 hours of searching his clothes were found in a plain white plastic bag."

"Objection Your Honor, This information has no relevance to my client's case! This case is not about the investigation of a missing boy!"

"Overruled, however counselor, you have two minutes to show the court why this information in pertinent to this trial."

"Yes Your Honor." The attorney turned back to the Chief. "So, the police feel that Joe was abducted, and did not runaway."

"Correct."

"What about the men with the van that Mrs. Homdal saw?"

"Two days after I issued the APB, an NYPD officer spotted the vehicle being driven by two men matching the witness's description. After a small chase, the men were taken into custody. While performing a background check, the witness was brought to the station, where she positively identified them as the men she saw that night. After the NYPD did a search on the men's back accounts, it was discovered that $50,000 dollars had been deposited into each man's account the same day that Mrs. Homdal saw them leaving the Hardy's house."

"Was the NYPD able to determine where the money came from?"

"Yes."

"Could you please tell the court what was discovered?"

"The money came from the defendants bank accounts."

"Objection Your Honor, that money could have been for anything. It still proves nothing."

"Overruled, counselor?"

"One minute more your honor."

The lawyer picked up a piece of paper from her desk and smiled. She turned to Chief Collig. "What did the police find next?"

"The suspect's phone records were seized. The NYPD was able to bring up the text messages for the past week."

The lawyer held up the paper. "Your honor, I'd like to submit this as exhibit T24. It is a transcript of the text messages received and sent by the men Mrs. Homdal saw the night of Joe Hardy's disappearance."

The judge motioned for the bailiff to bring him the paper. He silently read it then handed it back. "Request granted."

A triumphant smile crossed the prosecutors face. She took the paper and walked over to Chief Collig. "Would you please read this paper aloud to the court?"

"Cranach: I got job 4 u

Big Bang: whats it

Cranach: Pests

Big Bang: Call exterminator

Cranach: I called you didn't I

Big Bang: name

Cranach: Hardy

Big Bang: oh

Cranach: can u do?

Big Bang: It will cost

Cranach: ill give u 50

Big Bang: each

Cranach: no

Big Bang: then u still got pests

Cranach: fine no money till see results

Big Bang: deal but if no money then u pay"

The chief finished and handed the paper back to the prosecutor. She held up another page.

"Please read this," she gave the page to Collig. "This message was sent the day after Joe Hardy was reported missing and occurred between the same two phones."

"Big Bang: Seen the news 2day?

Cranach: Did U need 2 make such a stink?

Big Bang: Bugs smell when U squash 'em

Cranach: U mean bug what bout other pest

Big Bang: Can't touch

Cranach: Y?

Big Bang: 2 many blues around

Cranach: U said both

Big Bang: Keep trying

Cranach: don't try. DO.

Big Bang: ok

Cranach: btw bugs isnt going to pop up is he?

Big Bang: No 1 will see him again"

Chief Collig could barely finish. Although he kept a rough exterior and no one else knew, if he'd had to go on any further he would have broken down on the stand. Yeah there had been times when he'd wanted to kill Joe Hardy, but he had learned to respect the young man. He saw a lot of himself in the blonde haired boy. When his wife had died and the fiasco that ensued, the Hardy boys had stood behind him 210 percent. The Hardy's were the closest thing he had to family, and he considered the boys like his own grandchildren.

Joe's appearance had deeply affected the whole force. It was like a shining light that had suddenly been snuffed out leaving everyone in complete darkness. The difference had already been noticeable. The sweet old receptionist that was kind even to criminals now had turned sour. She was snappy and heaven help the smug looking teen who had just assaulted a younger classmate. By the time she was done with him that smug look was long gone and Collig wondered if it would EVER come back.

The officer that was affect the most of course was Con Riley. He'd had the most contact with the boys. Collig knew that the younger man blamed himself for not checking on Joe when Riley knew everyone else was away. The chief had tried to explain that it wasn't his fought, but Riley had turned to him and told him something that made the chief think.

"Chief, you honestly don't get it do you? Frank and Joe don't do what they do because they enjoy it. They do it to keep everyone safe. They do it because we don't. It's not that we're understaffed, it's because we just don't sit up and take notice when someone tells us something. How many times have those boys taken a case that we already marked as solved and find a completely different solution? All it would have taken is a little bit more research on our part and we could have done the same thing. When I first became a cop I was like Frank and Joe, carefully covering every aspect. Now the whole department relies on two teenagers to do our job properly. What happened to the pledge we took to work for justice. What happened to our pride and desire for the truth? We have shirked our responsibility and let ourselves fall into the monotony of the same routine every day. Everyone does the same thing. We sit in the same spot doing radar and catch the same people every day, the entire force goes to the same coffee shop, and we all know that at 2:58 every afternoon old Mrs. Bennett is going to park in the same no parking zone on Zane Ave. because she's about to miss her favorite soap opera. It's time for a change."

Collig was brought back to the present by the judge dismissing him from the stand. Gladly he stepped down and made his way to the empty chair next to Fenton.

The prosecution then called Joe's computer teacher to the stand. "Mr. Hapshut please state your occupation."

"Computer science teacher at Bayport High School."

"Are the Hardy Brothers student in your class?"

"Yes and no. Frank was transferred to advanced computer science last year."

"And Joe?"

"Joe is…was a current student in my class."

"How would you rate Joe's computer skills?"

"Frank was one of my best students. Joe however…well let's just say that unless he got 112 percent on the next two exams I would be enjoying his presence next year."

"In other words Joe was failing."

"Yes."

Ms. Leonard then placed the electronic evidence in front of Mr. Hapshut. "Please read over this."

The man looked at the papers for a minute and then back at the lawyer in question. "Why do you want me to view this?"

"Please tell the court if Joe Hardy had the computer skills necessary to falsify those transportation records."

"Joe didn't do this. I can tell you beyond a shadow of doubt that he didn't have the skills to be able to do it."

The lawyer thanked the teacher and walked back to her desk.

The judge excused Mr. Hapstep and addressed the room. In light of the testimony and evidence shown by the prosecution, I have decided to allow Joseph Hardy's written testimony to be used. This court will recess until 9am tomorrow morning."

Chief Collig and Fenton let out the breath they'd unconsciously been holding. Together, they led Frank and Laura through the crowd towards the exit.

Laura, still in a daze from the revelation that her sons had been made targets of a hit, allowed the men to lead her. The group had almost made it to the sidewalk when Laura heard the dull thud of her purse hitting the cement. She tried to pull away but the men kept moving her forward. She could only mumble a weak cry of protest as Fenton led her towards Collig's car.

Just as Fenton was about to shut the door a deep male voice stopped him. "Sir? I believe your wife dropped this." He looked up and saw a young brown haired man about six feet tall standing next to Laura's door, holding her black bag. The man's brown eyes shown with pity behind a pair glasses.

Laura opened her door and reached out for her purse. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry," the man told her.

"For what?"

For a moment Fenton saw a look of uncertainty cross the man's face, like he was unsure of what to say next. Then he spoke again.

"I think I bumped into you and made you drop it."

"That's okay, thank you again for returning it."

"I'm also sorry for your loss."

Fenton closed his eyes and Laura looked down trying to hide her tears. When they both looked back up, the man was gone.

"Fenton who was that?" she questioned.

"I don't know. Probably a legal aid." He shut his wife's door again, and climbed into the front seat. Collig started the car and began the drive back to the hotel.

Laura hugged her purse tight and looked out her window, trying to catch a glimpse of the young man. Surprisingly, she spotted him standing in a shaded corner of the building. He waved once and then was gone. Suddenly, she felt at ease, something she hadn't felt since Joe's disappearance. With the wave of his hand, she somehow knew that everything would be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

6 Years later

"Get down!" Zac whispered harshly. He pulled Anika down behind a bush. A flash of lightening glared overhead. He could see her terrified face, tears mingled with the pouring rain forming trails down her muddy cheeks.

The wind howled loudly. Zac prayed that it wouldn't cause the foliage covering their hiding space to move enough to reveal their location. He pulled Anika closer and thought of ways they could make it out of this mess.

The lightning flashed again, and he caught a glimpse of one of their pursuers searching the jungle brush only a few yards away. His original plan had fallen apart about ten minutes ago with the arrival of opposing reinforcements. He had to make a decision and quick. Anika and him could not escape together, it would be impossible now. There was no way he would leave her. That left only one choice. It would destroy everything he'd worked for the past six years, but it would also mean that she would be safe.

Zac cupped her face in his hands, "Anika, we can't make it out together. They'd find us and kill us. I'm going to distract them. I want you to go back to the village and locate Diego. Everything is already arranged. He'll make sure you get back to the states…"

"I'm not leaving without you. We can make it. There's got to be another way," she pleaded.

"Listen to me. If they capture both of us then everything that has happened here during the past few weeks will have been for nothing. One of us needs to escape and let the government officials know. I can lead them away long enough for you to escape. Then I'll hide out till help arrives."

Anika began to protest when Zac clamped his hand over her mouth. He motioned her to be quiet and turn her head as he slowly released his grip. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned. Standing not more than five feet away was one of their enemies, an AK-47 in hand. He was deviously searching the underbrush for his quarry. After what seemed like hours he moved further away and continued his mission.

"I need you to trust me on this. " Zac whispered into her ear. "There's no time to explain. Take this," he took a small embroidered bag from around his neck and placed it on hers. "Diego will help you get back to America. Once you get there I want you to go to a town in New York called Bayport. Find a man named Fenton Hardy. Get him the bag I just gave you and tell him everything that happened here. Don't go anywhere else, and trust no one. I have no idea how high this thing goes but I know it's pretty high. Understand?"

"But…"

"Do you understand?" he spoke firmly, but she could tell he was just as frightened as she was.

"Go to Bayport, New York, find a man named Fenton Hardy, and give him the bag. Stop nowhere and trust no one." She repeated his instructions.

"Good."

"How do I get there? If what you say is true I can't take a plane or rent a car because they'll be able to track me?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I wasn't able to plan that far. The important thing is that you get to the US. After that if something goes wrong you'll at least be on American soil."

"This is the only way?"

"Yes, and whatever happens don't look back or wait for me." The time had come. It was now or never. They both knew what would happen if they were caught. Zac gave her hand a squeeze then sprinted from their hiding place. As he predicted, their pursuers followed him.

Anika waited until she was sure they were all following him then, she too left the safety of the underbrush. She had only gone a few hundred yards when a gunshot rang out. A second shot echoed though the forest. She couldn't help but follow the sound.

Creeping up the incline, Anika hoped that she was wrong. But as she lay on her belly at the top of the mountain all her fears came true. Zac was trapped in the middle of a hanging bridge, gunmen on both of the exits. The rain had stopped and she could clearly hear the gunmen's voices. "Tell us where the girl is and we'll let you live."

"You will never let us out of this jungle alive no matter what I tell you," Zac retorted.

"Well, you have us there. But if you tell us then you will die a quick relatively painless death."

"How about you let me off this bridge and I don't tell the government where to find you?"

"Now we are back the beginning, you will tell the government the minute we let you go. However, you are at a disadvantage. The only way off this bridge is though us. That leaves you will two options. Come now it we will go easy on you. Wait and" the leader snickered. "Well there are ways to make a man talk. Your choice."

"You forgot option number 3," Zac stated confidently.

"There is no option three."

Anika hoped she was wrong, but she had the gut feeling she knew what Zac was about to do. And a moment later he confirmed her fears.

"There's always an option 3."

"There is no…" Zac didn't let the man finish his sentence. Instead he simply grabbed the bridge railing and jumped over the edge into the fog below.

The men stood still in shock, unable to compute what had just happened. Anika, however, was the opposite. She understood what had happened but she had to hold herself back. He'd made her promise to leave. If she looked for him, she'd never escape. But if she left, Anika didn't know if she'd ever see him again. She made her decision quickly. There was a reason he wanted her to go to New York. She could tell it was very important to him.

Anika slid down the mountain a few yards, then stood and ran as fast as she could towards the village. She had almost made it to the entrance of the town, when an arm reached out and grabbed her. She struggled as she was pulled behind a tree and slid to the ground.

"Shhh! Do not make a sound. It is Diego."

She let out a sigh. "Diego, I…"

"There is no time. I know what has happened. There are bad men in the village. They came in with guns soon after Carter left. They were looking for you both. Come."

The two travelled for hours through the jungle towards the nearest city. It took the rest of the day and all night, but the finally reached their destination. Diego took her to a small shop, explaining that this was a check point in an underground rail road type of system.

"We'll get you back to America easily." The woman who ran the store told Anika. She was led to a bathroom and shown new clothes. After a fifteen minute shower she felt much better.

However, when she entered the kitchen her hear fell at the look on everyone's face. "What's wrong?"

"The government has issued a warrant for your arrest. Your picture had been posted everywhere. It is not safe for you to even leave this house in daylight. It will be impossible to get you to America the way we had planned," the woman told her.

"Carter was right when he told me this thing went high into the government. To get your picture out this fast, it must link back to some very high officials."

"How am I going to get back to America?"

"We are going to hide you in a fishing boat and sail to the Bahamas. From there we will sneak you on a cruise ship that will take you directly to New York."

"But that could take a week or more. Isn't there any other way that would be faster?" Anika was desperate to find Fenton Hardy as fast as she could. The sooner she could locate him, the sooner Zac would be rescued.

"I'm sorry senorita, but it is the only way."

Darkness seemed to take forever. Anika wasn't sure exactly how she felt while waiting for her midnight escape. She was scared, angry, sad, and grateful.

How could she be grateful? Anika cursed herself. Zac could be dying somewhere in a Mexican jungle, while she sat safe in a warm house. She should have never left him there. She could go back. Surely if she went to the consulate they could straighten this mess out.

Anika stood up ready to instruct Diego to take her to the embassy. She picked up her jean jacket and slipped it on. As she buttoned it, her hand brushed the pocket. Reaching inside, Anika pulled out the small bag that Zac had given her.

The bag could not have been more than three inches long. It was made of a durable light brown fabric, with a tan cord attached to the top so it could be worn as a necklace. Near the opening were three scarlet embroidered initials, I. E. M. She wondered what they could mean. Zac's mothers name was Elizabeth Marie, but that didn't explain the first initial.

She was also surprised by the weight of the bag. It was too heavy for jewelry. Curious, she decided to look inside. She was taken aback when she realized the opening had been sewn shut. Whatever was inside must be important. Anika thought back to when Zac had placed it into her care. His eyes had pleaded with her to make sure it got to that Hardy man.

Diego knocked gently on the door as he entered. "We're ready to go."

Anika looked at the bag in her hands. Quickly she decided that no matter what it took she would get it safely to Bayport. Slipping the bag's cord around her neck she followed him outside.


	11. Chapter 11

It took three painfully slow days for the cruise ship Anika was on to finally reach the New York harbor. After arriving in the islands with Deigo, he'd given her a small sum of money and some food. The woman from the store had thought it best that Anika pose as a tourist once she was aboard the cruise ship. Diego had helped her sneak on and locate an empty cabin. He told her that he'd worked as a crew member on a similar ship two summers ago. He gave her advice about avoiding crew members. He told her to not stay too long in one spot and not to go in any of the shops or dining halls. Walk the decks and halls until she noticed the majority of the passengers heading towards their cabins, then go to her cabin, but make sure she had vacated the room by six in the morning. If someone questioned why they hadn't seen her earlier in the trip, Anika was to tell them she had been ill.

Once the ship had left the port she was on her own. The other passengers were enjoying the last few days of their vacation, some strolling hand in hand along the decks, other enjoying the on ship entertainment. As Anika watched yet another couple making goo goo eyes at each other she felt annoyed. Because she couldn't stay in one place too long she had to walk, and walking gave her plenty of time to think. Zac could be dead, she was in danger, and she had no idea how Fenton Hardy could help them. Seeing the couples just made her think more about Zac, which was something she didn't want to do just now, because until she got to New York she was helpless, and that made her frustrated. She stared out across the water feverishly twisting the ring that made its home on her left ring finger.

Anika had known Zac for five years. They had met at the book store where Zac had been working at for just a little over a year at the time. They discovered they had the same bio-science class and eventually were partnered for the semester by the professor. They had become best friends over the years. When Zac had graduated two years ago, it was Anika that had convinced him to go graduate school, and although rare he'd been granted permission to go straight from his BA to working on his Ph. D. Anika had taken a little longer to graduate because she'd been unable to take a full course load and work full time. Although she'd been a good student in high school, her parents hadn't let her participate in any extracurricular activities, the reason why she'd been rejected for the scholarships she'd applied for. Zac offered to loan her the money she needed, but she already felt bad enough about living in his apartment for free.

Anika smiled slightly at the two year old memory of their landlord, Kayla's face when Zac had walked through the door carrying a bright pink backpack and a purple duffle bag in one hand and comforting a crying Anika with the other. Her mother had died in a car accident and two weeks later Anika's father had kicked her out of the house. He had only let her take what she could stuff into the duffle bag. For a week she'd camped out in the library, until Zac had found her there at 2AM on a Saturday night. He didn't ask what was wrong. "Your father," he sneered. Then without waiting for an answer he grabbed her things and took her to his apartment. Kayla was leaving the kitchen headed upstairs when Zac burst through the door. Her mouth opened in shock, then closed, and then opened again.

Zac paused at the stairway, "My fiancé and I will talk to you about this in the morning." Then he led Anika up the stairs. Once they were in the attic, he set Anika's bags on the bed. "You can stay here as long as you need to. I'll sleep on the sofa." Exhausted, Anika collapsed on the bed. She slept until 10 AM the next morning. Zac was sitting at the desk studying when she woke.

"Zac? We need to talk."

"It's all taken care of. I spoke with Kayla already she's agreed to let you stay here. You don't have to pay anything. I'm going to hang a curtain to make an area private so you have a place to change. I'm going to get you a dresser today and the sofa is a sofa bed so I'll have a place to sleep."

"But Zac you told her we're engaged. I pretty sure we've told her on more than one occasion that we're not even dating."

"Listen, I know it sounds weird, but I think it's best that we just go along with it for now. You and I have both said we have no interest in dating, not each other or anyone else. We let them think we're engaged. Kayla lets you stay here, Peter stops bugging you about going out with him, and Amy and Amanda quit telling people I'm gay. If at any point you want to date someone, or want to move out we 'break' the engagement and you're free to go." Zac smiled.

Anika pondered his proposition for a minute. "No kissing, no sex, no watching me dress?"

"Scouts honor?"

"Then we have a deal." Anika reached over and firmly shook Zac's hand. "By the way, what did you tell Kayla about last night?"

"I said that when we broke it to your father he kicked you out."

"Well you got the last part right."

Later that day when Zac got home from work he found Anika watching TV on the sofa. He stooped down in front of her, hitting the off switch on the remote as he did.

"Zac! I was watching that. Then she saw what was in his left palm. "Zac…" She was frozen unable to say anything else. Zac held a small black velvet box open in his hand, a small silver ring shimmered brightly. In the middle was a diamond, with two butterflies engraved in the band on either side of it.

"I saw this walking home and decided that as long as we're engaged you should have a ring. I know how much you like butterflies and I thought this would be perfect."

By now Anika had recovered. "But Zac you don't have the money for this. We do..."

"You need a ring if people are going to think we're engaged. Just think of it as a gift to commemorate our friendship."

"Oh! I love it!!!" A squealing voice interrupted Anika's memories. She turned around to see a middle aged man on one knee in front of a similar aged woman who was almost jumping up and down.

Anika turned once again to stare towards the coast. She could just make out the lights of New York City. Tomorrow she would be in Bayport and getting help for Zac. Over the past two years, their relationship had changed. It had gone from friendship to something more. They hadn't taken the step from friendship to couple yet, but one thing Anika was sure of was that she loved Zac, and if she was right about his actions a few days ago, she was sure he loved her too.


	12. Chapter 12

Bayport, New York

Laura Hardy carefully backed into the recently vacated parking spot in the police station visitors' lot. She sighed as the heat from the hot July day poured into to the car door she'd just opened. Every Wednesday for the past six years Laura had the same routine: go to the grocery store, stop by the post office, a quick visit to the library, and a final swing by the police station before heading home.

Fenton and Frank didn't like that she made the last stop. They had made the trip with her the first year of Joe's disappearance. She knew it was hard for them not to be able to locate Joe. They were detectives, it was their job. But, they had given up hope of finding him alive. So while she weekly checked living John Doe's, Fenton contacted the morgues and looked into unsolved, unidentified murder victims. It was ironic that Fenton had solved fourteen of the cases he's looked into, giving the victims' families the peace of mind of finally knowing what happened to their loved one.

Frank had taken it hard that first year. He didn't want to accept what the men had said on the witness stand. He'd looked high and low for Joe. He blamed himself for not trying to include Joe in the months prior to his disappearance. He kicked himself for not inviting Joe to go with him that weekend, forgetting Joe at the mall, and all the other things he now realized had hurt his younger brother deeply.

The high school had a memorial wall for Joe; at least it did until after Frank and Joe's friends had graduated. Frank had been accepted to NYU and graduated two years ago in criminal justice. He had joined the police department in New York City. His plan was to follow in his father's footsteps and stay at the department long enough to get retirement and then move back to Bayport. Callie and Frank had gotten married last year and were expecting their first baby soon.

Laura enjoyed the thought of being a grandmother. But the idea of a baby around while her baby was missing bothered her. She absentmindedly climbed the steps leading to the entrance of the police department. An exiting officer held the door for her.

"Thank you Pete," she told the young man.

"You're welcome Ms. Hardy," he responded.

Laura patiently waited her turn in line at the receptionist desk. A young brown haired woman was arguing with the clerk at the desk.

"I must get his address at least. Please. It's unlisted in the phone book it's very urgent!" the young woman pled distraughtly.

The clerk looked frustrated. "As I already told you I can't give you that information. If it's truly an emergency then I can relay the message to one of our officers and then Mr. Hardy can contact you," the receptionist sounded as if she were giving a five year old directions for the tenth time.

At her husband's name being mentioned, Laura's interest was perked. Who was this woman and why was she trying so hard to find her husband?

The young woman spoke again. "I know what you told me, but this is a message that I MUST deliver in PERSON. And it needs delivered ASAP."

"And as I already informed you, we will send one of our officers out immediately with YOUR contact info and Mr. Hardy can contact you. We can't give random strangers the private details of where our citizens live. Especially when those strangers are of absolute no relation to the citizen."

"But you don't understand…" the young woman stammered, "…he's my father."


	13. Chapter 13

Laura's eyebrows raised in shock as did the receptionists who now seemed speechless. Laura spoke up before either of the other women could speak.

"Your Fenton's daughter?"

"Yes," the young woman answered in a shaky voice, turning towards Laura. For the first time, Laura saw the face her face. The girl was around Frank's age. She had bags beneath her eyes like she'd missed a lot of sleep, and her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying. Her clothes were wrinkled, stained, and looked two sizes too big. They were outdated by several years, and the pants were held up by a thin rope that was just peeking out from under the shirt.

Laura's heart went out to the girl. She could see the fear in the young woman's eyes. Laura knew the girl was desperate and lying, but Laura also felt compassion.

"Maggie," Laura turned to the receptionist, "I was on my way to see Fenton. I'll take her with me to see him, if that's all right with you," the tone of Laura's voice dared the receptionist to say otherwise, and Maggie nodded her head held out her hands palms up.

"If that's what you want to do I have no objection."

Laura motioned the young woman to follow her. The girl did so, but stopped when Laura paused and looked back at the receptionist.

"Maggie, are the any updates on the file?" Laura asked. She might be doing a favor for the girl, but she wasn't going to break tradition in asking about her son.

"Nothing new has been added to the case," Maggie responded in a sympathetic voice. Laura hated that, the looks of concern on people's faces, the sympathy in their eyes and voices.

Some wanted her to see a therapist. What good would that do? She couldn't talk to some stranger who would try to say she had depression and put her on meds. She didn't need meds she needed time to think. She wasn't depressed she was missing her son, and determined to eventually find out what happened to him.

Laura thanked the receptionist and led the girl to the parking lot. Once buckled up, Laura started the drive home. They girl was hiding something. That much Laura knew. She wasn't going to let the girl know who she was until she knew more about the girl and what she wanted. However, Laura was certain that the girl didn't mean any harm.

Neither woman spoke until Laura asked the woman for her name.

"It's Anika, Anika Mitchel."


	14. Chapter 14

Anika was nervous, but determined as Laura pulled the blue sedan in front of a two level brick home. The lawn was a well maintained green, with multiple lofty bushes growing next to the house spaced between a few beautiful red rhododendron plants. Several large elm and oak trees stood in the yard, and she could see the tops of many more growing behind the house which appeared to back up to a dense forest. The neighborhood was quiet, and quaint. For a moment, even though she knew it to be impossible, Anika could picture Zac as a little boy climbing those trees and building secret forts in the bushes. A small movement from Laura drew her back to the present. "Thank you for driving me here," Anika told the older lady, expecting her to reply saying it was no trouble and then drive away. However, she was quite mistaken.

As Anika stepped onto the pavement and shut the car door, Laura did the same thing. Anika froze. How was she going to get out of this?

"Thank you for bringing me here, you really don't need to go with me. I don't want to inconvenience you further," she managed to stammer.

"Oh no dear, it no bother at all. As a said earlier, I was already on my way to talk with Fenton. I'll introduce you. If you don't mind, I'll tell him my news first. I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about. I've known Fenton going on 35 years and he's never mentioned he had a daughter." Laura gave the girl a pat on the shoulder and walked ahead towards the garage.

Anika gulped, unsure of the older woman's intentions. She spoke as though she knew the cover was false, but she also seemed supportive. Anika didn't know how she should react. However, she didn't have time to think.

Within seconds the woman was returning, but she wasn't alone. Behind her was a tall man. His hair was a dark brown sprinkled with grey. He looked tired, and Anika could sense right away that it wasn't a recent loss of sleep kind of tired. His was the sort of tired that you felt under stress. Like the entire world was expecting something of you, but you just couldn't amass enough strength to accomplish it.

A small movement directed Anika's eyes to behind the man. Another man, in his mid twenties followed. He was also tall and had dark brown hair. His arm was around a shorter blond woman about his age. They wore matching rings, though his was draped across her shoulder and hers was resting on her ample stomach.

Anika's eyes again went back to the older man. He seemed vaguely familiar. His eyes met hers, but he spoke to the older woman at her side.

"Laura?" he questioned.

She turned to Anika. "This is Fenton Hardy. Behind him is his son Frank and Frank's wife Callie. Everyone I'd like you to meet Anika. I was at the station as usual," Laura began after the introduction. "There was nothing new. But, I overheard this young lady at the desk. It seems she's desperate to find you. Fenton, I'd like to introduce you to your daughter."

Three sets of eyes went wide as they processed this information in their minds. Anika's face went red.

"My what?" Fenton finally muttered. "Laura I swear I never…" His wife gave him a reassuring nod and they all turned to face the stranger.

It was then that Anika realized Laura was _his_ wife and this was _their_ home. She took a deep breath. This was her only chance to get help for Zac and if she didn't act quickly there was no hope for him.

Anika spoke. "I'm sorry I lied back the police station. It was the only way I knew to find Mr. Hardy. I'm not his…your daughter. But I do need your help. You're the only hope for Zac, my fiancé, well not really my fiancé, and they are going to kill him if he's not already dead. They've put out a warrant for our arrests and I don't know what to do and…"

Fenton stopped her, "Slow down. I don't understand. Start back at the beginning. Who is Zac and why do you both need my help?" He motioned her to follow him into the house.

The air conditioning was relieving as Anika sank into the soft overstuffed sofa. Laura brought her a tall glass of water, which she greedily drank till the last drop was gone.

"Now," Fenton stated once everyone was seated around Anika. "Tell me from the beginning."

"I started classes at the University of Maryland awhile ago. I met a guy named Zac Carter. He was my mentor in the archaeology program. We live in an apartment not far from campus. Zac's been working on his doctorate. For his final research he's been researching Aztec artifacts. A few months ago one of our professors Dr. Cañeque received a research grant to go to Mexico and study the Aztec. He chose Zac as his research assistant and I went as an independent study class. We've been working at Chiapa de Corzo for two months. We've been finding some artifacts but nothing great. But, Dr. Cañeque has been making some remarkable discoveries."

"How does this put you and Zac into danger?" Frank asked. "Your professor is just has the experience to know what his is looking for and where to find it."

"Oh, he has the experience all right just not in digging. There is no way he's finding the things where we are supposed to be excavating. He spends all of an hour at the site a day. The rest of the day he can never be found. And it seems that his 'discoveries' are always first thing the morning before we've gotten up, or last thing at night after we've already finished for the day. The items look like they've already been processed and cleaned. We already had our suspicions, but three weeks ago confirmed it." Anika cringed at the memory.

She continued after a minute. "Three weeks ago, the department back at the university needed the reference number for the grant so that they could complete the information for my independent study class. Zac went to find the paper work in the document box, but he couldn't find it. He asked the Dr. Cañeque for the paperwork but he said it had gotten lost during the travel from the city to the village where we were staying. Zac didn't believe him and started his own research into the grant. He discovered that the grant was never issued. Cañeque could never afford the equipment or the other expenses incurred during the dig. That got Zac researching the 'artifacts' that Cañeque had been finding. It turns out they are very similar if not identical to ones that had been 'lost' during various encounters with drug lords. Zac and I followed the doctor one day and saw him meeting with a group of men. They gave him a bag full of money and a box of artifacts. After he got back to the camp we watched as he unpacked the artifacts. Each piece was filled with bags of white powder. When he left to 'discover' them, Zac snuck into his room. The bags were full of drugs. He checked the other boxes of artifacts that had been packed away for shipping to the US. They were full of drugs and weapons."

"Did you alert the authorities in Mexico and the US?" Fenton asked.

"Zac said he was going to, but something didn't sit right. He said that every box is checked and approved before leaving Mexico and again when arriving in America. He started looking more on the computer. He hacked into the import and deport records for both countries, along with immigration and travel records. Cañeque has made numerous trips back and forth. Each one listed as an archaeological research project. The customs officers approved his 'artifact' shipments a different officer each time. The problem is the officials. They are the head of Mexican antiquities, the lead customs agents for Mexico and the US, the US diplomatic attaché for Mexican Antiquities, and the chairperson for the Mexican Arms commission. Zac found an electronic trail linking them all to the drug ring. They blackmailed and threatened the customs officers if they did not allow the drugs and weapons through."

Callie spoke up, "Why didn't you try to contact the embassy?"

"That's what gave us away." Anika's eyes started to fill with water. "Zac wanted to get me back to America, said I would be safe there. He called the embassy and told them what was happening. They said they would help us. The man they told Zac he would call him back with the details of when they would come and get us. It was only twenty minutes later when he called back. We were to meet a team in fifteen minutes, one hundred yards south of Carmez, the village where we were staying. Then the man hung up." Anika wiped her eyes.

"And the drop went wrong. They spotted the team before you could be extracted." Fenton finished knowingly.

"No, there was no team."

"What? Why did they not send a…" Laura was cut off by Anika.

"Zac had never told the embassy anything about our location."

"But they knew the name of the village you were at," Frank observed.

"Exactly."

"It was a trap. The ring involves someone at the embassy," Concluded Fenton.

Anika continued. It was getting harder to speak remembering those last few moments with Zac. "Zac realized it right away. He threw down the phone, grabbed my hand, and started running north as fast as he could. He was taking me to a temple we had once visited. He said I would be safe there. But we had only been running for less than ten minutes when the gang spotted us. They started firing guns at us. Zac changed his plan he wanted me to hide while he led them away. I was to go back to the village and find Diego, a boy that we'd befriended during our stay. Zac tried to lure them away, but they trapped him on a bridge. With no other alternative, he jumped off it into the water. I don't know if he's still alive. I didn't wait to see what the men did. I ran back toward Carmez. That's where Diego found me and snuck me to his aunt's house in another town. The government issued warrants for our arrest and started a massive manhunt. Somehow they managed to sneak me onto a ship to New York," tears were streaming down her face as Anika finished.

"But why did you seek me out? You could have gone to the FBI."

"Before Zac left, he told me I was to come to Bayport and find a man named Fenton Hardy. I was to trust no one but you. He also gave me this for you." Anika pulled the small bag out from her pocket and placed it in Fenton's outstretched hand.

"It's sealed shut," she stated as he tried to open it.

Meanwhile, Laura's face had gone pale. 'No, it can't be' she thought watching as her husband slit the top seam with his pocket knife. She could still feel the soft fabric on her finger tips, damp from her mournful tears, as she'd sealed the bag all those years ago.

Fenton turned the bag upside down and let the contents fall onto the coffee table. A gasp escaped the young couple lips. Fenton felt his blood run cold. An eerie silence filled the room.

There on the table rested a mangled set of melted keys.

Iola's keys.


	15. Chapter 15

The room was silent as Laura reached down and gently picked up the keys holding them closely to her heart.

Anika didn't understand the shock. "Whose keys?" She asked wondering.

"I…Iola's," Frank stuttered his eyes filling with tears. "Where did you find them?"

"I told you, my fiancé gave me the bag and told me to find you."

Fenton was bold. "WHERE DID HE GET THESE KEYS!" he nearly shouted in Anika's face.

For the first time since fleeing Mexico, Anika felt true fear. The man's eyes were ablaze with anger. She shrank back into the sofa as far as she could, wanting it to swallow her, anything to escape this man's rage. Why had Zac ever sent her here? She had thought that somehow that little bag would magically cure all her troubles. Now her hopes vanished and she realized how truly alone she was.

Fenton leaned in closer to her and repeated his question, "WHERE DID THESE KEYS COME FROM!"

Anika had slid from the sofa to the floor and was now ready to bolt from the house.

"FENTON EDWARD HARDY! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Laura commanded. Everyone froze and stared at the slender woman.

Frank had never in his life heard his mother command his father to do anything. But he had no doubt that not even the president would dare disobey her at this moment. Laura was steamed as she'd never been before.

"Anika please come and sit. Forgive my husband, he's an idiot." Laura's voice was full of confidence and reassuring, but she was silently begging and pleading that the girl would stay. She was also furious with Fenton. Over the years she'd been quiet and cheerful watching him travel the globe, sending her boys off on missions, but no more. She was done with being the defenseless housewife.

This girl had literally fallen into their lap with a lead about HER son and Fenton had gone and lost all good sense. She hoped and prayed it wasn't too late. That this stranger who had traveled halfway around the world would provide her with the clue needed to know what had happened to Joe. Laura's heart sang as Anika turned back to the living room and took a seat next to her.

Fenton dared to open his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it after seeing his wife give him an evil stare.

Frank was more successful. "Do you know how Zac found the keys?" he asked leaning back and squeezing his wife close to him.

"No, he never told me. I didn't even know what was in the bag until you just opened it. I've known his for five years and we've shared an apartment for two. I've seen that bag maybe twice before he gave it to me last week. But I do know he wears it around his neck every day. I've seen the string around his neck."

"How could you have only seen it twice if he wears it every day and you live together?" Callie asked suspiciously.

"I never said we lived together. I meant we share an apartment. We have separate bedrooms."

"But I thought you were engaged?" Callie continued.

"It's complicated and really none of your business, but we haven't slept together if that's what you're asking. You know two adults can love each other and be in a relationship without 'benefits.' Or would you know about that?" Anika retorted.

Callie's eyes widened in shock, and Fenton held back a chuckle.

"Getting back to the point before I was interrupted, Zac's never told me anything about it. I saw the bag has initials on it. His mother's name was Elizabeth Marie but I don't know what the 'I' would stand for."

"Iola Elizabeth Morton." Laura spoke up.

"Iola? Who is this Iola? Frank said those where her keys and you say that's her initials on the bag. Why would Zac wear a lump of metal? And how do you know they are keys?"

A long time ago I had another son. His name was Joe. He was a detective just like my husband and other son Frank. He loved a girl named Iola Elizabeth Morton. They'd grown up together and were soul mates. One day they went to a mall. It was a political rally. Someone didn't want Walker to become president and was trying to make a point. They blew up my son's car."

"That's horrible. They both died?"

"No. Iola needed something out of the car and Joe gave her the keys. When she used them to unlock the door she vanished in the inferno while he was watching. He would have died too if Frank hadn't of stopped him from running into the flames to try and save her. It nearly drove Joe mad. All that was left was this set of melted keys. He had me make the bag and sew her initials on it." Laura placed the cold keys in Anika's palm.

Anika traced the faint visible outline of a key with her fingertip. She paused halfway around and looked up. "What about Joe? What happened to him?"

"Six years ago he disappeared. A couple of thugs claimed to have killed him, but wouldn't say what they had done with him. We found his clothes in the NYC dump, but never him. We're still looking. When he left, he was wearing these keys. That's why my husband was so excitable earlier. It's the first clue we've had in six years. "

The metal in Anika's had suddenly felt as though it were on fire. "If your son was killed wearing these keys, how did my Zac get them?" Anika asked in horror as the twisted lump of metal fell to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Anika was still reeling from the news she'd been told about Joe and wondering how come Zac had the keys, as the taxi pulled up to their apartment.

Back in Bayport it had been decided that Fenton and Frank would go to Mexico and track down Zac. That was, until Anika and Laura declared that they were going too.

"I'm not letting you go without me this time," Laura stated defiantly.

"And you'll never be able to find Zac without my help," Anika said confidently. Anika also had an ulterior motive as she was determined to find the answers to the questions racing though her mind. And that meant she needed first dibs on Zac.

So, with the additional travel partners it was decided to stop at Zac and Anika's apartment and see if there was anything there that might help understand why Zac had the keys, and allow Fenton and Frank the chance to talk with some of the professors in the archaeology department to find out more on this crooked professor.

That was how six hours later Anika was sharing a taxi with three strangers, finally going home. The taxi stopped and Anika paid the man. She got out and the Hardy family followed. She led them inside nodding to Kayla.

"Anika,hi!" the landlord said surprised. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back from Mexico till the end of the summer?"

"Kayla, good to see you. Zac's still in Mexico, but he needed some research done back here in the States so I came back. These are some colleagues of his; Dr. Fenton from New York University and his research assistant Mr. Franklin, and Dr. Laurel from the Smithsonian. We need to look at some of the research Zac did before going to Mexico." Anika cringed inside. She hated lying, but the lies were rolling from her tongue easier each time.

"Is everything okay?" Kayla was concerned. Big time professors and people from the Smithsonian generally did not come to check research at a graduate student's apartment.

"Everything is great. We think Zac's made a big discovery that could change how we look at everything. We just need to verify some facts before heading back to Mexico." Anika tried to sound excited.

"Wow that's great. I won't hold you up. Good luck!" Kayla headed to the living room.

"Follow me," Anika commanded. She led them up to the third floor/attic. The room was not huge, but it was very comfortable looking. Anika seated her guests in the kitchenette area and went to Zac's desk. She took out his lock box and set it on the table. Then she went over to the cooking pots and removed a key from under the frying pan.

"This is all of Zac's important documents," she said handing Laura the key reluctantly. "Let me know what you find."

Anika felt like a traitor. She turned and went to her room, softly closing the door behind her.

Laura took a breath, inserted the key, and flipped open the lid. Lying on top was Zac's undergraduate degree, followed by his acceptance letter for grad school. They took out more papers and found his GED, acceptance letter for undergrad school, and the bank documents for the apartment lease. Then they found his social security card, birth certificate, death certificates for his parents and grandmother and so forth.

At the very bottom, under several old bank statements was a medium sized faded envelope. It was well worn, and looked as if it had been opened many times. It was about a quarter of an inch think, with no visible writing on either side. Fenton passed the package to Laura. She slowly opened it and poured the contents onto the table. A gasp escaped her lips.

"It's her isn't it? That's Iola." Anika spoke in a hushed, somber tone startling them. She had left her room and was now standing quietly behind Laura.

"Yes," Frank answered, too stunned to say more.

Anika placed an album on the table next to the pictures of Iola. "I thought it might help if you knew what Zac looked like. This is every picture I've taken of us since we met five years ago." Anika turned and went back to her room. She was ready to cry. Zac was turning out not to be the man she thought he was. Everything she thought she knew about him was quickly changing.

Who was he?


	17. Chapter 17

Laura peered into Anika's small room. She could tell how the day's events were visibly affecting the girl.

"Knock, knock," Laura said at the doorway. She waited till the girl looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Anika shrugged. The past few days finally had taken their toll. She was completely exhausted.

"The men went to the campus to see what they could find, how are you doing?" Laura asked sympathetically.

"Fine," it was an automatic response. She saw the disapproval in Laura's eyes and answered again, "I really don't know. I thought I knew him. But I guess I really don't know anything about his life until we met." Anika sobbed.

For the first time since her mother died, Anika truly mourned her loss. It was times like these when a girl needed her mother; needed the comforting and reassuring words, the soft hugs and kisses letting her know that eventually this would all work out.

Anika was at her breaking point and Laura's hand resting gently on her shoulder was the last straw. She broke. In big heaping sobs, she let her troubles flow. She told Laura about her mother, the first time she'd met Zac, how he'd helped her when her mom died, her father kicking her out, and finally about the 'engagement' she'd been portraying the last few years.

"I don't know what to do." She sobbed and then admitted, "I've lied about us so often I don't even know what's truth anymore and in the process I've fallen in love with him. But he doesn't see me like that. Heck, I don't even know if he's still alive. What am I going to do if he's dead?"

"You will survive," Laura's words were firm.

Anika stared at her in shock. She'd been expecting a 'there, there it's going to be oaky' and instead Laura's words froze Anika to her core.

"What?"

"I said you will survive. Dead or alive, loves you or not, you will get through this. Anika, I've only known you for a day, but I've seen an intelligent young woman who's managed to make it through some very difficult events and come out stronger because of it. Whatever happens from here on out will further shape you into the woman you are meant to become.

I know that it can be difficult not knowing. Believe me, I've been left behind so many times, but together we will overcome. Don't let a few pictures and a hunk of metal, as you called it, destroy five years of friendship without even talking with Zac to find out why. And let me tell you this: No man who didn't REALLY love you would just jump off a bridge to save your life."

"You think so?" Anika asked looking up.

"I know so."

Anika sniffed. "Thanks," she muttered embarrassed.

"No need, it's part of my job as a mother."

"But you're not my mother."

"Honey, once a mother always a mother, it makes no difference whose child it is that needs mothering." She gave Anika a squeeze around her shoulders.

Anika stood and walked to the kitchenette. "Would you like a drink?" she asked pulling a soda can from the small fridge.

"Sure, that would be nice." Laura returned to her earlier chair at the table.

Anika joined her and stared at the photos of Iola resting there. "She was pretty."

"Yes, I watched her grow from a sweet child to a lovely young woman."

"How old was she when she died?"

"Almost seventeen, her birthday was only a few months away. Joe was a year older than she was."

"I can't imagine having to see that," Anika cringed at the thought. "I think I would have just died."

"Joe was depressed for awhile. I didn't realize how the other people were treating him. They blamed him for her death. It wasn't till after he disappeared that everyone realized just how mean they had acted, but by then it was too late and he was gone…" Laura trailed off. "But enough of that, let's see what your Zac looks like." She pulled the album closer and opened the cover.

"Didn't you look through it yet?" Anika asked surprised.

"No dear, I sent the men away and went to see if you were okay. I know this has been hard on you and I thought you could use the girl time. And was I…" Laura's breath caught in her throat. She had opened the album to its first page.

"That's Zac right after we met," Anika smiled remembering. "He looks a bit dorky with those glasses doesn't he? I'm so glad he's switched to contacts."

"I've met him," Laura sounded stunned.

"What? When?" now Anika was confused.

"Right after Joe's disappearance, at the trial where those men were convicted of trying to kill my sons. HE was there." Laura pointed at Zac. "He sat right behind me. As we were leaving I dropped my purse and he brought it to me." Laura was caught in the memory of that day six years ago.

"_Sir? I believe your wife dropped this," a young brown haired man about six feet tall was standing next to Laura's door, holding her black bag. The man's brown eyes shown with pity behind a pair glasses. _

_Laura opened her door and reached out for her purse. "Thank you." _

"_I'm sorry," the man told her._

"_For what?"_

_For a moment a look of uncertainty crossed the man's face, like he was unsure of what to say next. Then he spoke again. _

"_I think I bumped into you and made you drop it."_

"_That's okay, thank you again for returning it."_

"_I'm also sorry for your loss."_

_Fenton closed his eyes and Laura looked down trying to hide her tears. When they both looked back up, the man was gone. _

"_Fenton who was that?" she questioned._

"_I don't know. Probably a legal aid." He shut his wife's door again, and climbed into the front seat. Collig started the car and began the drive back to the hotel. _

_Laura hugged her purse tight and looked out her window, trying to catch a glimpse of the young man. Surprisingly, she spotted him standing in a shaded corner of the building. He waved once and then was gone. Suddenly, she felt at ease, something she hadn't felt since Joe's disappearance. With the wave of his hand, she somehow knew that everything would be alright._

"He told me he was sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" Anika was taken aback. What would Zac have done that he was sorry for?

Laura ignored the question as she quickly yanked the first photo from the album and flipped to the last and more recent pictures. Zac appearance had changed over the course of five years. The glasses were gone, and his hair was a bit longer hinting at a touch of wavy locks. He'd shaved the beard and wore tee shirts instead of the cardigan sweaters. The only thing that remained consistent was the brown in his hair and his dark eyes. But Laura was still convinced.

"He looks so much like him," Laura muttered angry at herself for not realizing and recognizing him all those years ago.

"Who, the man you saw at the trial?" Anika asked realizing that the older woman was having an important revelation.

"No, yes, he looks so much like my son."

The words shook Anika. Suddenly all the pieces came together. She understood why Fenton had looked familiar, why Zac had never talked about his family that much, how he'd ended up with the keys and photos. It all made so much sense that she couldn't believe it had taken them this long to piece the puzzle together.

"Zac IS Joe," both women stated staring at each other in amazement.


	18. Chapter 18

Anika and Laura stared at each other in shock.

"Why?" Anika couldn't understand. "Why would Zac have just left you?"

Laura's mind was racing. Her son had been alive and well for the past six years. She had hoped and prayed everyday for this outcome. She should feel overjoyed. But instead she was stunned. Not because her prayers had been answered, but because she realized that her hopes during all this time had been a façade of her true belief, that her son was dead. It wasn't until this moment that she realized that she'd already mourned and accepted her son's death as fact.

As her mind processed the news, Laura began wondering the same questions that Anika was freely vocalizing. "I don't know," she admitted to the younger woman. That sentence made her feel more powerless than she had in her entire life.

Time passed slowly as the women sat at the small table, each absorbed in her own thoughts and numerous questions. Male voices echoed in the hall bringing them back to the present.

Laura scooped up the album Anika had given her earlier. "Put this in your room!" she demanded. "Don't say a word about any of this to Fenton or Frank."

Anika was confused. "But, I th…"

Laura cut her off. "I know my men. They need a clear head to be able to find Joe. They'll find out soon enough. What matters now is that he's alive and stays that way long enough for me to kill him."

Anika dashed into her room, the door closing hurriedly just as Fenton and Frank entered the small flat.

"Could you talk with anyone at the university?" Laura asked.

Fenton sighed and sat on the sofa.

"We spoke with everyone. Nobody suspected a thing. It seems the esteemed professor teaches one class every spring semester. He's been at the university for over ten years and all the other teachers say he's normal as can be." Frank was disgusted. "How can someone be a place for over ten years and not one person realize something is wrong?"

"I can't imagine," Laura said.

By now, Anika had reentered the room. She placed a back pack on the table. Frank followed her movements. He still wasn't sure he trusted the girl. He gestured towards the lockbox from earlier, now resting beside to back pack. "I take it you didn't discover anything important either."

Laura shot Anika a look, and silently shook her head slightly.

"Umm, not really. Nothing in there that will help us bust a drug dealing, artifact smuggling professor." Anika was telling the truth, but concealing the entire truth about Zac was harder than all the lies she'd told recently.

Fortunately for the women, the men were too distracted to notice their discreet communication.

Their plane for the Bahamas wasn't leaving until later that evening. Frank called his wife to make sure she was all right, and Fenton had fallen asleep on the sofa. Anika had gone to her room and Laura could hear computer keys clicking away. She imagined that the girl was probably researching everything she could find about Joe Hardy; at least that's what Laura would do in her shoes.

Laura quietly surveyed the room where her son had resided since his disappearance. She didn't know what she expected to find. The walls were tactfully decorated with pictures of Anika, archaeology sites, and maps of Aztec ancestral locations.

There was only one photo of Joe. Laura would have missed it if she were not specifically looking for her son. It was a candid snap shot someone had taken during a dig. Joe and Anika were covered in dirt, obviously just recovering from a recent mud war. Joe had his arms wrapped around Anika's middle, lifting her from behind, in a victory hug. Neither one was looking at the camera. His head was resting on her shoulder, and she was staring back up to meet his eyes. Both were laughing.

Laura's heart ached. She could almost hear his laugh coming through the picture. She hadn't seen him looking that happy for a long time, since before Iola died Laura realized, when he'd been in love.

And that was when Laura found what she'd been looking for. Her son was finally happy again. He had made a life for himself and found love again. At last Joe was content.

She sighed a happy, yet bitter sigh. Yes Joe appeared to be satisfied with life, but he wasn't there at this moment, and it wasn't by choice. Suddenly the apartment seemed like a tiny closet. Laura needed air. She practically flew down the stairs to the outdoors.

She found a swing on the porch and sat down in the humid evening air. At least it was less stuffy than in the crowded apartment she'd just fled.

"Don't hurt him," a voice spoke from the other side of the porch. Laura jumped, startled. The landlord, Kayla, sat on an identical swing opposite her.

"I'm sorry?" Laura questioned.

"He's a strong kid, but everyone has a breaking point. He's already reached it once. Don't make him go through it again." Kayla said quietly.

"Are you talking about J…Zac?" Laura corrected the name believing that Kayla wouldn't know Joe's real name.

"Zac, Joe, what's the difference?" Kayla shrugged.

"You KNOW?" astonishment filled Laura. "He told you?"

"I've known since the first month he lived here. He never told me a thing, never had to, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Does he know that?"

"No, and I plan to keep it that way Mrs. Hardy."

"But how did…? Hold it a minute, how do you know my name? Anika never told you that."

"Anika's a worse liar than Zac," Kayla began, walking across the wooden boards and sitting next to Laura. "I will admit that it would have taken me longer to figure out if it hadn't been for the trial. It was Zac's first reaction to the news broadcast that he was missing that clued me into the fact that something was rotten in Denmark. His reaction, combined with his strong resemblance to the missing kid led me to do my own research. I found out a lot about Joe Hardy, and I figured if he was anything like the articles I read about him there was no way in hell that he would miss that trial. He made up some story about going to a friend's funeral, but I knew where he really was.

That first year, I was really worried about him. He hardly spoke, he never went out, and he had no friends. It was like Zac was living inside of his own little protected shell. The other boarders called him the hermit in the attic. It was a little over a year after he first arrived when Zac met _her_." Kayla laughed.

"Anika is unique," Laura stated.

"She's a persistent little devil, I'll give you that. She was bound and determined. It took her all of a month to get him up and out of the house. She got him going places and making friends. She helped him reestablish his self confidence. Convinced him to go to grad school, she did. "

"She's been good for him." It wasn't a question, but a factual statement.

"Knowing her completely changed him. I think it's made him more like he was before he left New York?" for the first time Kayla sounded as if this were the one part she was unsure about.

"I like to believe so. I saw a picture upstairs. I haven't seen my son smile like that in a very long time." Laura paused. "But that still doesn't explain how you knew who I was."

"Ah, that's easy. You see, after the trial, there was a photograph included in the article about the trial in the New York Times. It showed you, your husband, and other son getting into a car. Zac cut out that picture and taped it to the wall. It stayed there until he met Anika."

"How do you know this?" Laura was skeptical.

"I cleaned the room once a week for four years until he and Anika got 'engaged' and she moved in. I can describe to you in detail every piece of artwork and furniture in has ever been in that room."

Laura was amazed that a complete stranger to her had taken such an interest in her son. "You know about the engagement!" she nearly shouted as the meaning of Kayla's words sunk in.

"SHHH! You want the entire world to know? Of course I know, like I said before Anika's a worse liar than Zac is."

"But…"

"What I know and how I know it isn't important right now. What I do know is that your husband is a detective, a good one and even he couldn't find your son. So what I'd like to know is how suddenly after six years you all suddenly show up at my doorstep with some lame excuses being led by a girl who looks like she's been to hell and back."

Laura shifted uncomfortably under Kayla gaze, "It's complicated."

"Zac's in trouble, isn't he?"

"Okay not so complicated."

"He sent Anika to get you. It's the only way that you would have ever found out about him. That means he needs help, badly."

Laura nodded.

"So go, do what you have to. Bring him home, but promise me this, don't hurt him again. I don't know what was so bad that he felt the need to live a lie, but it must have been so very painful. Don't make him go through that again. I don't think he could do it. Anika helped him to learn to trust people again. I fear that trust has been put to the test recently. I know that you love him, but sometimes you have to love enough to let go. Do what is best for him." Kayla gave her last command and stood.

Laura watched Kayla walk into the house, contemplating her words. She wasn't sure that the breath of fresh air had quite the same outcome as she'd hoped. Now the 'whys?' of earlier that had been pushed to the back of her mind were screaming louder than she could stand. Sighing, she trudged back up to the top floor apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later, Laura still was pondering her thoughts. They had left the States shortly after her informative encounter with Kayla, but the woman's words still haunted her.

If the rest of her travelling companions noticed her damped spirits, they didn't mention it. The three had spent most the time planning how to sneak Anika back into Mexico, and how they would get back to the falls where Zac had last been seen.

It was easier for Anika to continue calling him Zac. It was the only name she'd known him by. Laura however, was a different story. Once she'd discovered that Zac was actually her son, she'd been unable to keep the names from becoming confused.

Frank had questioned her continued misuse of the names, but she'd passed it off as stress. He seemed to have bought her story, but Laura was taking precautions now. She kept her mouth shut, speaking only when directly asked a question.

It had been decided that it would be best to rent a boat and sail back to Mexico. Anika was sure that she remembered where Diego had taken her when he'd helped her escape. She was positive that once they got to the house, they could get valuable information.

The sailing trip had gone better than expected until boarder guards had spotted their vessel. Fenton had hid Anika in the engine housing until the men left, and then he'd had to turn the boat around. They waited until dark, and tried again, this time abandoning the ship and swimming for shore under the moonlight.

Laura was planning on asking for a refund at her gym. All those fitness class had not helped her stamina, nor her upper body strength. Frank had helped tow her to the shore the last one hundred yards.

It took most the night to make it back to the town Anika had stayed at. Laura had never seen a more surprised woman in her life than the matronly form that greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed ushering them inside quickly. "Once one escapes to freedom, they do NOT come back!" she scolded.

"Where's Diego?" Anika quickly got to the point.

"At his village, sleeping like I should be," the last part was mumbled.

"We need to talk to him, it's urgent." Fenton added.

The woman stood. "Do you know how much he risked getting this girl here in the first place?" she nearly shouted. "He's had to walk on egg shells for the past week. They've been watching everyone in the village. No one enters or leaves without them knowing."

"Who's them?" Frank asked.

"The government men looking for her," she pointed at Anika. "They have been questioning and searching desperately."

"So they're still there," Anika sank on to the sofa. She'd hoped that they would be gone by now.

Laura spoke up. "What about the boy, Zac? Have you heard anything about him? Do you know if he's still alive?"

"I'm sorry," Laura visibly paled at the words. "I have heard nothing more about him since I was told of his leap. He's been assumed dead."


	20. Chapter 20

So now, two days after leaving the States, Anika was leading them through the jungle. With each step, her confidence was slowly vanishing. She'd had way more than enough time to think recently, and she was still struggling with all the new details about Zac. Anika couldn't believe that she'd been so blind.

Laura rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Let him explain the why. You just need to help us find him right now." Laura was found it was finding it hard to follow her own advice.

The afternoon sun wore slowly away, until all that remained was a dusky haze filtering through the tree top canopy. "We need to find a place to camp for the night," Fenton said looking around for a suitable spot.

"Not here," Anika commanded. "It's too open they'll easily find us. There's an ancient temple not far from here. Zac was trying to get me there the night…"her voice trailed off and Frank swore he saw her wipe her eyes before heading into deeper into the jungle.

Fifteen minutes later, Anika ushered the Hardy family through a narrow door just past a beautiful stream. Inside, the room opened up. A large altar rested on a platform in the center.

"That must have been one big animal," Frank joked trying to lighten the mood.

"It was for people. They would hold them down and cut their hearts out over there."

Frank cringed and goose bumps covered his arms. "Are you sure this place is safe?"

"Why? Do you think I'm planning to cut your heart out?" Anika replied coolly.

"No, I just…it's a little weird…should we…"

She chuckled, "Relax Frank I was teasing you. We're perfectly safe. I'm not going use you for a religious sacrifice."

"So they didn't use that thing for humans," he asked a bit relieved.

"Oh no, that was true, but it hasn't been used for at least a thousand years." Somehow that didn't make Frank feel any better.

He had just started to look for a place to sleep for the night, when Anika let out a screech.

"What's wrong?" three voices asked at once as they ran over to Anika.

She pointed at the wall. They turned and focused their gaze to where she indicated. Medium sized, black pictures had been drawn on the wall. Frank looked back at Anika. "This scared you, but the human heart removal stand over there didn't?"

"This shouldn't be here," Anika knelt down next to the drawings. Fenton kneeled beside her. He reached out and touched one of them, smearing a part of it. Anika nearly died. "Don't do that!" she hissed. And then went back to anxiously studying the wall.

Fenton looked at his fingers. They too were black from whatever substance had been used to create the wall art. He smelled it, and then gently tasted it. "It's charcoal," he announced.

Frank was becoming impatient. "That's Aztec writing isn't it?" he questioned.

"Nahuatl, actually," Anika motioned him away. A few moments later she turned back to the group beaming. "It's a message! Zac's alive!"

"You can read that?"

"Yes, see this glyph here," Anika pointed to a picture that looked like a temple. Attached to the side of the temple were a set of three backwards letter "J"s. In front of these, three foot prints pointed downwards. A stick figure man was standing next to the temple.

"This is the symbol for Atemoztli, literally translating as 'descent of the waters' the stick figure isn't Nahuatl and shouldn't be there. It must represent Zac." Anika continued, pointing to what appeared to be a table with very wide legs. "This is Tlapech, or altar. The skull with the tongue sticking out which is resting on top of the altar means death. Combined they translate as the altar of death."

Frank warily eyed the stone resting in the middle of the room.

The last glyph showed two fleurs-de-lis, each resting on the top corners of a square that had wavy lines inside of it.

"This is Xochitlapan meaning above the river of flowers. The entire message translates as 'he in the descent of the waters is at the altar of death above the river of flowers."

"But how do you know Zac left this message? It could be a trap." Fenton wasn't eager to be caught so easily.

Anika was desperate. "It had to be Zac, who else would refer to himself as the man in the decent of the waters?"

Laura's eyes widened. Anika had said that Joe/Zac had jumped into the water.

"Okay," Fenton conceded. "I'll admit that does sound like Zac left the message. But how does that help us?"

"But it does! He told us where to find him!"

"Yeah and it looks like that we're already there," Frank said frustrated and gesturing wildly. "There's the altar of death and the river is just outside, but there is no Zac."

Fenton shot Frank a look. "He has a point," the older man said gently.

"But you know something more, don't you Anika," Laura smiled.

The girl nodded her head. "It doesn't mean a temple. Zac took me to a tomb once. The building was beautiful, pillars and intricate carvings. The body of a mighty Aztec king had once rested there. His final resting spot had been built up off the floor in a style similar to an altar, an altar holding death. The tomb is a hike about two hours from here on a hill above a huge river deeper in the jungle, a river lined by hundreds of the most gorgeous flowers. All you need to do I just follow the stream outside this temple. It will empty into the river that leads to the tomb. Keep heading south."

"Where are you going?" Fenton demanded as Anika gathered her belongings.

"I'm going to Zac," she brushed past the man and headed towards the door.

"You can't go. It's almost dark. We'll stay here for the night."

"Listen, I'm going now. You've already stated your opinion. I've told you how to get there. Now get out of my way." Ever since discovering Zac's message, Anika's confidence had grown. She knew he was alive, and that he'd believed in her success enough to leave a note where to find him.

"It will be much safer to stay here for the night," Fenton tried again to persuade the girl to stay.

"If it was so much safer, how come Zac didn't just stay here and wait for me?" Anika shot back as she disappeared out the door.

"Where are YOU going?" Fenton nearly shouted. Laura had picked up her pack and was securing her shoe laces.

"With Anika," she replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and she too vanished outside.

Fenton rolled his eyes. "I swear, that woman…" he mumbled gathering his stuff.

"We're not going tonight are we?" Frank asked watching.

"Son, let me give you the best advice you'll ever hear. I know that you're young and only been married for a few years. But if you want that marriage to last you'll learn when to pick your battles, and when to follow your woman to hell and back."

"I take it this is one of those hell and back situations?"

"You catch on quick," and Fenton followed his wife.

Frank was now alone in the room with the sacrifice altar. He shivered. It took him all of two seconds to get his bag. "Hey, wait for me!" he called.


	21. Chapter 21

Anika's heart was racing; she was almost back to _her_ Zac. Darkness had overcome the travelers shortly after departing from the shelter of the temple, but thankfully the moon was bright and cast an illuminating light on the path. More than once, the group had heard the scampering of animal feet darting through the jungle near them. Twice, Anika had seen the brief shadow of their long and scaly predator.

They could not stop. One, Anika was sure that Laura was just as determined to find her son as she was, and would not rest until they had done so. And two, if they stopped they would be dead. The Hardy men were right; the jungle was a dangerous place at night. No one in the group was prepared for camping and bushwhacking their way in through the jungle. They didn't have the proper supplies, or even a weapon to protect against the beasts, animal and human alike, that roamed the forest floor in the darkness.

The river acted as their guide. Anika knew that all she had to do was keep the river within earshot and they would find the tomb. She was leading the group along the animal trails that had been worn into the ground over centuries. Sometimes she had to deviate off the paths because most lead directly into the river.

Once, earlier in the night, Laura had notice that the river bank seemed like a much better place to walk, because it was free from the underbrush and shrubs that kept altering their pace.

"No," Anika had replied.

"Can we at least walk for a bit in the shallow water?" Laura had stumbled in the darkness and her ankle was sore. The cool, smooth water looked inviting.

Anika didn't have time to respond. As they all watched, a crocodile leaped from the water and snatched an unidentifiable mammal from the shore just ahead of them. The animal struggled inside the beast's mouth. There was terrible commotion, as the water splashed and sprayed around the two. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, there was silence. The waves calmed and the river once again returned to its serene, smooth surface. There was no sign of either animal.

Laura paled. "I think this path will do just fine," she managed to say shakily, as she fell back to her husband's side and took his hand.

"This part of the river is dangerous. It is slow moving, and deep enough for predators to hide easily. Once we're at the tomb, the water should be safer."

As the night wore on, there were many other bruises, scratches, and scrapes to add to Laura's ankle.

"We should have stayed at the temple," Frank muttered slapping the millionth blood sucking mosquito seeming to take aim at his neck.

Anika overheard him. "I'm sorry, we should have stayed. The altar would have made a lovely bed. Just think, right now you could be stretched out and dozing peacefully while the mosquitoes made a human sacrifice out of you."

Frank cringed, then scowled. He readjusted his pack and marched steadily forward. Fenton chuckled, and Anika was sure that he gave her a wink as he followed his son down the path.

Even Anika was questioning why they'd attempted to make the hike at night, when after four hours they still had not reached the tomb. She was getting ready to suggest that they take watch shifts and try to get some sleep, when she spotted something that made her forget her tiredness.

Up ahead, the dense forest was opening up. Anika could hear the river quickening, and the rumble of the waterfalls that she knew would be joining this branch of the river. She started running towards the clearing. Frank sprinted after her. For some reason, he felt protective of this girl, even if they did banter a bit. His protective instinct was forgotten the moment he entered the clearing, his parents right behind.

The sight was enough to take your breath away. The clearing gave way to a gently sloping hillside. The river wound its way next to the clearing, opening up into a large pool of water, bordered by a rock platform on one side and the jungle on the other. Another river from the top of the hill spilt over into the pool, falling a hundred feet over huge boulders forming a magnificent waterfall. The falling spray was illuminated by the moonlight, making it shine and sparkle like jewels.

A mist was rising from the clearing, just above millions of tiny intricate flower buds. Following the mist upwards, a set of large steps rose up the hill leading to a stone structure. The building was two stories high, with pillars encircling the entirety. The pillars created a type of porch, but large stones rested behind them forming the structures solid and sturdy walls. The walls rose towards the heavens in a circular shape. At the top rested a smaller copy of the bottom floor, except there were no walls behind the stone columns, only a roof. Small blocks protruded from the tops of each pillar. As they journeyed up the steps, carvings similar to the message Anika had decoded earlier lined the columns. The stone blocks at the top of the pillars took on more shapes, forming ancient heads and deities.

Anika practically flew the last few yards into the tomb. "Zac!" she called, looking around madly.

While she ran around the room, Frank took note how bright it was inside. He looked up and saw that the miniature on top actually served as the roof and the openness behind the top pillars allowed light to poor into the building day or night. His gaze dropped to where the light was focused.

There in the center of the room stood another platform with an alter on its surface. On top of the altar rested a square box approximately the size of a coffin. It was intricately carved and appeared very heavy, being made completely of stone.

"ZAC!" Anika called again panicked. "Where is he?" she questioned Fenton, as if he knew the answer.

Frank shook his head. He knew this would end up being a waste of time. He turned back to stare at the coffin. It wasn't as bad as the altar back at the temple, but it still gave him goose bumps.

Suddenly, his heart stopped. Had he heard a groan from inside that thing? Hadn't Anika said the king who'd been buried here was long gone? Frank couldn't breathe. A hand appeared, and long dusty fingers gripped the edge. Frank couldn't stop himself, as a high-pitched squeal escaped his throat and he fled the room.

The body continued to emerge from the coffin, and for Laura it was like watching the dead rise.


	22. Chapter 22

After jumping from the bridge into the river nearly a week before, Zac had been exhausted. The strong currents had pulled him further down steam than he'd realized. He'd tried to go back to the village, but had nearly been spotted by the smugglers at the temple. He did however, overhear them talking about trying to find 'that blasted girl'. At least that meant Anika had escaped!

The first night after they separated, Zac stayed at the temple. But, after the almost encounter with the smugglers, Zac had sought safer housing until help arrived. The tomb had provided the perfect shelter.

It had also given him a lot of time to think, way too much time. He'd come up with excuses and explanations, counting the days until Anika returned with help. After the sixth day he'd started to worry. He'd calculated that it would take Anika two days to get to New York, one day there, and two more days to get back. On day six he'd given her an extra day spent in the States. Day seven passed with no sign of her. Eight was nerve wracking.

He'd started questioning his decision to split up, and sending her to _them_ for help. Maybe they wouldn't come. Or worse, what if Anika had never reached them? She could have been caught at anytime between leaving Mexico and trying to reach the Hardy residence. Maybe they'd moved and Anika was tracking them down, he rationalized. Then he started thinking more about them, something he hadn't done in a long while. Where they still detectives? Had Fenton retired? Did Frank stay or move to NYC? Would the curiosity of Iola's keys be enough to bring them halfway around the world?

He'd fallen into a fitful sleep inside the empty coffin. The coffin made a suitable resting spot; it was off the floor away from pesky snakes and rodents that might decide to wonder into the tomb, and if anyone came searching, who would think to look inside a coffin?

So Zac slept while Anika and the Hardy clan trudged through the jungle. He woke to the sound of Anika calling his name. 'It's too early to wakeup' he thought groaning.

"ZAC!" Anika called again panicked. "Where is he?" she questioned.

Zac slowly became more alert. Placing his hands on the outer rim, he heaved himself from the stone casket. A screech echoed though the room followed by the sound of running.

This completely woke Zac. He leapt from his abode and landed squarely on the floor beside Anika.

"You're here! You're safe!" he pulled her into a huge hug, while kissing the top of her head. "I was going out of my mind worrying about you."

Anika looked up. Zac saw the tears in her eyes.

"Shhh now," he said wiping her eyes. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm going to kill you. When I saw you jump from that bridge…" she sniffed and held him close. All the worry of the past week was let loose. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had been strong, knowing that his life had been in her hands. Now she had completed her task. The relief washed over her, cascading down to her toes.

"You saw me jump?" Zac asked in surprise.

Anika nodded preoccupied she was taking a visual inventory of his person. His arms were scratched from hiking to the tomb. Large bruises vividly covered his legs, probably from the jump. His face was shaven from the knife Anika knew was resting in his right pocket. His hair had grown longer, revealing little blonde roots. Then, there were his eyes. They had turned from their normal dull brown to a bright, piercing blue clearly visible, even in the moonlight.

She had known that he was Joe for several days, but somehow she hadn't accepted it. But those eyes were proof. He'd been forced to take his contacts out, forced to stop living a lie. She stepped back.

Zac took one look at her face. She knew. It wasn't a question.

"Are you doing all right? I know it's been a lot to handle," he asked slightly worried. In all his thinking, somehow he'd never considered Anika discovering who he was. He was curious to know how she was handling the news.

""I'm better than you. You look terrible," Anika knew what he was asking, but right now she didn't want to think about it, so she'd changed the subject.

"At least the mosquitoes have mostly stayed away," he laughed nervously.

"I guess they know better than to try and suck blood from a dead man," Frank's icy voice came from behind them. He'd quietly made his way back into the tomb unnoticed after his near heart attack. This whole adventure was freaking him out. He'd hoped that his little outburst had gone mostly unnoticed. He'd assumed that the figure he'd seen rising was Zac. Finally they'd get some answers. Only, it hadn't been the answer he'd been expecting. A sound that shouldn't exist greeted his ears: the voice of his brother.

A wave of emotion coursed through his veins, and he didn't know what he was supposed to feel. "Hello Joe," Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. Anger, he was defiantly settling on anger at the moment.

Zac spun around facing the Hardys for the first time in six years. He'd been so preoccupied with Anika that he had forgotten about her travel companions.

Zac nodded in acknowledgement, "Frank." He was surprised to see Laura standing next to her husband and son.

Fenton had made the connection about thirty seconds before his elder son. He stood unable to utter a word. He'd seen a lot during his career, and he'd been deceived before. But somehow this was different. He felt betrayed, anger, joy, sorrow, and doubt. Presently, he was caught somewhere between laughter and tears.

"Frank!" Laura hissed knowing what was about to happen.

The elder Hardy brother could not bear it any longer. "How could you?" Frank shouted his face turning red.

Joe took a step back to give his brother some space. "How could I what, Frank?"

"We thought you were dead! We spent a week digging in a DUMP for YOUR body!"

"I'm surprised you spent that long," Joe retorted sarcastically.

"That long! My brother is presumed dead and dumped in a trash heap and you ask why I spent a week searching for his body!"

"I don't know why you bothered. It took you longer than that to realize I was even missing."

"You disappeared without a word to anyone while we were all on vacation!" Fenton had followed Frank's lead, settling on anger. There would be time for joy later, hopefully.

"You all left me a long time before that." Joe accused.

"I forgot you at the mall once!" Frank still cringed at the memory that had haunted him the past six years.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about? We've never stopped looking for you. Mom goes to the police station once a week to see if anyone has found your body. Did you ever think about what this has done to her, to all of us? Not a day goes by when I'm not reminded of you. We can't even enjoy the holidays, because we're reminded that you're not there. Hell, Callie and I were going to name our baby after you! What, were you planning on one day just showing up back at our door. 'Hey guys it's me. I'm not dead, but I need some help.' I think not, you've destroyed our lives for the past SIX YEARS! How do you think it's affected our business? We're detectives and we can't even find one of our own."

"Oh here we go, typical Frank. He's got to play the part of the self sacrificing son. He's got to remind me how much HIS life has been ruined by MY death. Do you think it was easy for me to walk away from home?"

"Well by the looks of it, it sure wasn't hard," Fenton accused gesturing towards Anika as though she was the proof necessary to prove his point.

Joe shook his head, his voice raising. "It was hard, one of the hardest things I've done. But I would have never left if I hadn't been pushed out by everyone including yo…"

Frank cut his brother off, "Pushed out? Tell me how. The entire town was out looking for you. They posted missing posters; they even held a memorial in your honor. There's a memorial wall in the high school dedicated to you, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah they made me a wall after they kicked me off the football team, sent me death threats, and shunned me for months. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without being reminded by somebody that Iola was dead and it was my fought. My so called 'friends' ignored me and NEVER took up for me once. My own brother didn't even bother to make sure I was included."

"It was never that bad. I took up for you."

"Offering in private to quit your extracurricular activities is not defending me against everyone else."

Fenton was exasperated, "You stopped including people in your life, Joe. You were invited on trips, you refused to go."

"Yeah, Biff invited me, but his dad was with him and I could tell the man didn't want me along."

"You could tell?" Frank asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"He whispered to his son that he didn't want that dangerous Hardy boy on the trip." Joe stated. The words still stung.

"What about the trip I took with Callie?"

"Did you _really_ want me along?"

Frank paused, "That's not the point."

"Then what is Frank? You don't know what it's like to have everyone be against you. To walk down the street and have total and complete strangers criticize and snub you. To have friends cancel on you or just not even bother to show up. To walk into a room and all conversation stop, people walk out, and hear their quiet whispers replace the previously loud conversations. I do. I've lived through it.

The only reason the town made those memorials was because they felt guilty, not because they were sorry to see me go. Think about it Frank, they did it for themselves to make their conscious stop bugging them. If everyone hadn't thought I had been killed by that gang, would so much of a big deal been made about my disappearance?"

Frank was too angry to think about anything. "Speaking of which, how did you fake your death? All those records we found, and the false identity you created to get this job. You're horrible at school and computers."

Joe sighed and threw up his hands. "That's all you care about isn't it? Solving the one case you haven't been able to close. How did stupid Joe manage to pull it off undetected by the superior mental capacity of Frank?"

"I never said you were stupid!"

"You might as well have. Do you know how hard it was living in the perfect Frank Hardy's shadow at school? All the teachers wanted me to do better, be more like Frank. So when I actually did try, I get accused of cheating because I'm supposedly not that smart. I may have given up trying, but I didn't stop learning. I've worked hard for my degrees." Joe shouted.

"You didn't cheat?" Frank actually stopped yelling. He remembered Joe's first year in high school when he'd been kept in detention for over a month. Joe had aced his exams in every class with a perfect score, something he'd never done before. The teachers had a conference, and decided that it was impossible, due to the fact that some of Joe's answers were almost word for word as the answer keys and text books. He'd been flunked for the semester. No one had believed him, not even his parents or Frank. They had never even considered that Joe had actually memorized the material word for word from the books.

Fenton spoke, or rather began yelling, where Frank had left off. "I can't believe you!" he didn't understand his son. Why hadn't he just said something? Instead, he'd taken the cowardly way out and ran. "You don't care what havoc your actions caused!"

"Fenton! Frank! ENOUGH!" Laura's sharp voice silenced the room. She took a hesitant step toward her 'lost' son. "I'm sorry," the words were full of regret and emotion.

There was a pause. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Fenton and Frank glared at Joe. Anika, who still had yet to let go of Zac's hand, shifted her weight uneasily. Laura stepped forwards.

Joe's blue eyes met hers and uttered a gut wrenching, "Mom." One word was all it took. Laura crossed the room and embraced her son. He held her tightly, releasing his tight grip on Anika.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. We should have been there for you. We should have seen. But we're here now. Tell us what we need to do to help."

"Forget it," Frank was still steamed. "My brother died six years ago. I don't know who this Zac person is, but I'm not risking my life for him." The brown haired man picked up his pack and stormed from the building.

Laura was aghast at her older son's reaction. "Frank! Frank come back!" she called.

Fenton looked at his wife with accusing eyes. "How long have you known?"

There was no escaping it. "Since we went to D.C.," she admitted.

"And you couldn't have told me earlier? You decided it would be better to just spring something like this on us with no warning?" he glared.

"It was for the best. I was afraid that you and Frank would have this reaction before we were even close enough to make sure it was him. Tell me this, would you have kept your cool long enough for us to have made it this far without being captured, or would you and Frank have torn through the jungle ranting and raving. Joe's ALIVE, Fenton. I'm here to make sure he stays that way. How about you?"


	23. Chapter 23

Fenton didn't know how to respond to his wife's accusation. He was furious with his son, upset with himself, angry at the men trying to kill Joe, frustrated with Frank, and freaked out. He needed about a decade to sort out his emotions. Unfortunately, he had about ten seconds.

"Well?" Laura angrily waited for an answer.

The pause in Fenton's answer was long enough for Joe. He grabbed Anika's hand and picked up her pack. "I'm sorry I ever sent Anika to find you. I was kidding myself to think that after everything that happened in Bayport you'd be willing to help me now."

Seeing his mother there had broken the walls that Joe had built to distance himself from the Hardys. Fenton and Frank's reaction, however, had instantly rebuilt them. He was a hardened man once again and Laura saw her Joe vanish and Zac take his place.

"Wait!" she called following Joe and Anika from the tomb. "Please, we can help!"

Zac spun with a furry that scared Anika. She had never seen this side of him before. "Help!" He laughed maniacally. "I think I'd probably be safer with the drug dealers than to spend five minutes with the Hardys. It was a mistake having you come here. I'll take care of this mess myself, just like I've always done. Just follow _your_ son he'll get you home nice and safe." Zac spat the words cruelly. He practically pulled Anika down the stairs in an attempt to escape his past.

She gave Laura a look of apology mixed with sympathy. She felt sorry for them all, but she was standing by Zac. Anika could not comprehend why Laura had wanted to keep her husband and son in the dark, but now she understood perfectly. It might have taken days for the men to cool down back in the States and decide to continue on their journey. By that time Zac may have been captured or worse. She was glad that for Laura's wisdom in that aspect.

However, she was taken aback by the viciousness and anger displayed by the men. Ever since discovering that Zac was Joe, Anika had wondered what could have happened that would make him hide who he really was. Now she knew.

Zac was hurt and deeply broken. She couldn't imagine the pain she knew he must have felt, still felt at his rejection. Anika could understand what he must have been going through; her own father had done the same thing to her. But that was just one person. Anika knew that her mother and grandparents had loved her, and she still had her friends, school, and job. Zac had been left with nothing and no one to turn to when his world was turned upside down. He'd done the only thing someone in his position could do, he'd left.

This new revelation didn't mean that Zac was off the hook though. Anika was still peeved that he'd lied to her, but at least now she could somewhat understand the circumstances.

Zac, on the other hand, was cursing himself. Why had he ever thought it would be a good idea to contact the Hardys? He knew what he'd been thinking: get Anika to a safe place. Now she knew everything, there was a gang of murderous drug lords trying to kill him, and the Hardy's had failed him once again. Could this day get any better? Zac thought as he blindly led Anika deeper into the jungle. He didn't really know which direction he was headed, his only concern was to get as far from the tomb as possible.

The two continued this way for a few minutes until Zac finally broke. He was falling deeper and deeper. He had thought that maybe he'd been too hard on them all those years before, maybe he had over reacted. But this final rejection was the last straw. He fell to his knees, arms drooping aimlessly at his sides, chest heaving.

For the first time Anika saw him cry; anguished, gut wrenching sobs. She didn't know what to do. She was unprepared for this. In all her planning Anika had always pictured finding Zac and everything would be alright. That was naïve. She should have thought that digging up old skeletons would lead to ramifications that couldn't be expected. As an archaeologist she'd be drilled to expect the unexpected and that every discovery was a surprise and nothing turned out as planned, why should this be any different?

So here she stood, in a jungle, under a foreign moon, while she helplessly watched Zac falling to pieces.


	24. Chapter 24

Frank stormed his way through the underbrush. He was lost, literally and figuratively. He had spent the last six years trying to forget the last few months before Joe's disappearance. He'd made some mistakes, he knew that. It had been one of the few times in Frank's life that he'd put other's opinions before his brother's feelings.

The words that Joe had just spoken had stung. Frank knew that his brother was right in some ways. He had been the outcast of Bayport and Frank had done nothing to stand for his brother. Instead, they'd taken cases away from their hometown. It was easier to defend Joe away from their turf, away from the people who had known them their entire life, like their friends and teachers, than to take a stand against them. Frank found it easier to ignore the remarks and act like they never happened. He spent his time on the sports teams, met with friends at school clubs, and wasted entire weekends with Callie. Joe hadn't. His entire world had vanished with Iola in their car.

He had congratulated himself on saving Joe the day of the bombing. But, he had been the catalyst to Joe's downfall, Frank realized stopping dead cold in his tracks. He'd gone about his life as though Iola had never even existed, while Joe had been tormented by the very thought of her existence every moment of everyday.

His anger was fading into a deeply felt regret. He wouldn't leave his brother again. Frank turned and tried to follow his path back the way he had come. At some point during his initial rage, he had managed to lose the river trail Anika had originally brought them down. Now he could no longer hear the river and the trail wasn't in sight.

Dawn had risen, and the early morning beams of sunlight fell though the canopy of leaves high above, illuminating the jungle life below. It also eliminated the protective darkness as Frank soon discovered.

He had gone no more than ten feet, when two members of the gang seeking Zac had instead spotted him. In the darkness, Frank could have easily hid and made an escape. Daylight, however, made him an open target. He tried to run but to no avail. A gunshot echoed through the trees, and Frank fell like a rock.

Meanwhile back at the tomb, Laura was furious. She remembered Kayla's warning, and in Joe's eyes she had just seen a glimpse of the ominous darkness that had been forewarned by the younger woman.

"What? You could sure talk before, in fact you couldn't shut up and NOW you want to be quiet and listen!" she shouted at her husband.

After Joe had left with Anika, Laura had turned to Fenton. That had been five minutes ago, and he still had yet to open his mouth and have words come out. Everything he thought about saying didn't seem appropriate at the moment. It would: one, make Laura madder or two, make her very angry.

Fenton was still upset with his son. One part of him wanted to follow Joe and beat some sense into the boy, and the other part wanted to hug him and never let go. He loved Joe. However, forgiving him was not even on the table at the time. He didn't see how Joe could do this to them, the terror and fear that had forever been sketched deeply on their hearts.

Finally, he spoke. "Why?" One word, yet it held so many questions. Why had she not told him before? Why did Joe leave and never contact them? Why had he not seen all this before? The millions of questions kept flooding his mind.

"You know the answer. You always have," Laura told him plainly.

Fenton shook his head. "I need more time."

"That is a luxury we don't have. Right now, we have two sons somewhere out there with mercenaries that won't think twice about killing them. We need to find them, now!" Laura commanded, leading her husband out of the tomb.

They had gotten no more than ten feet when a gunshot echoed through the rising morning mist. Laura froze. She looked at Fenton uncertainly.

Whatever Fenton had been feeling previously vanished. At the sound of the shot, over thirty years of cop and detective instinct took over. "This way," he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her towards the direction the sound had emanated from.

His tracking skills were superior, as they found the site where the shot had originated from rather quickly. They were momentarily joined by Joe and Anika. They too had heard the shot and Joe had been unable to resist the urge to follow though by checking on his family's safety.

"Where's Frank?" Laura asked panicked. She had expected that her elder son would have already appeared in the clearing, unable to have been able to ignore the incident. But Frank remained elusive and unaccounted for.

Joe left Anika's side and started investigating a small patch of underbrush. Even though he had not acted as a detective for the past six years, his skills were still well honed. This particular area of the jungle had caught his eye the moment he'd entered the clearing. What he saw in the crushed plants made his blood run cold.

The area had been trampled by boot prints. The prints seemed to focus around a larger flattened area that appeared to have been leveled by a large and heavy object. At the center of this spot ran a river of bright red liquid, slowly being absorbed by the jungle floor. Joe didn't need a lab to identify the substance. He could smell the coppery aroma of blood ascending into the atmosphere.


	25. Chapter 25

"This is your fault!" Fenton screamed in Joe's face, trying to intimidate the younger man.

"It always is, isn't it?!" Joe shouted back. His father's anger might have worked in the past, but Joe had grown in the past six years and his father wrath no longer affected him as it had.

"This is not the time, Fenton," Laura tried to calm her husband by placing a hand on his arm gently.

But Fenton was having none of that. Angrily, he thrust her limb from his body with such force that the older woman staggered, barely able to stay upright and if not for Anika's support would have fallen to the ground. Fenton continued his searing rage, lunging at his younger son.

"If Frank dies I'll NEVER forgive you!" He warned. "You are the most pathe…." He never got a chance to finish.

Anika had seen the force Fenton had used to throw his wife. She ran over to the woman and steadied her. Every minute that she spent with Zac's family made her more clear on the reason that he'd run. But this final move on Fenton's part was more than she could take. All she could see was her father, mercilessly beating her mother in one of his drunken rages. At five, Anika hadn't been able to stop him, she was too small. But now was a different story.

While Fenton was jabbing a finger into Zac's chest, Anika bolted towards him. Adrenaline surged through her veins. In one swift move, she barreled into the man and had him pinned to the jungle floor.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you myself!" She spat through clinched teeth.

Fenton's face was turning a bluish red and Anika tightened her grip on his neck.

"Understood?" she said menacingly.

She felt a small nod under her skin. Squeezing a little harder, Anika finally let go and stood up.

Joe ignored his father and looked at his mother and Anika. "Are you okay?" he asked both of them.

Laura was still shell-shocked, but nodded yes. Anika ignored his question and nodded towards the blood on the jungle floor.

"We need to help your brother," She commanded.

Joe walked a small circle around the clearing. Looking up he called towards the group, "There's nothing over here that indicates they went anywhere else other than back to the temple site."

"Alright than back to the temple we go," Anika led the way back to the first site the small group had sought shelter in the previous night.

Joe took Laura's hand and helped her over a log, not even bothering to see if Fenton was following. His father had never hit his mother before, but Joe did remember a few times when his temper flared, and more than once when dishes and books were sent flying through the room.

After a grueling hike, the small group made it back to the temple site. It now sported the addition of a satellite dish secured tightly to its peak. Several armed guards milled haphazardly around the immediate vicinity. Three jeeps were parked in front of the entrance, and Joe recognized one as the vehicle from the expedition he and Anika had been a part of.

Holding a finger to his lips, Joe led the foursome to the back of the temple. Finally, he sat down.

"It's guarded. What are we going to do?" Anika asked.

"Surrender," Fenton stated. It was the first time he had spoken since Anika had pinned him. The detective was not used being shown up, or interrupted and he had not taken kindly to Anika's actions. But he was still a bit wary of the girl.

"They'll kill us," Laura gasped.

"Not if we can get loose. We need to learn what they want or rescuing Frank will be pointless. They will still be out to kill us and we won't know who they are so we can hide."

Joe was at a roadblock. He hated to admit it, but his father had made a good point. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"He's right," Joe said quietly looking from his seated position. Slowly he rose to meet them. "We surrender…"

"Zac no!" Anika almost shouted. What had gotten into him?

"Only one or two of us," Joe tried to ease her worry.

"While the guards are dealing with the surrender, the rest of us sneak through the back entrance get Frank and then attack them from behind. "

"It's too risky," Laura declared. "And we don't even know they have Frank. Until we find some proof they have him we should stay hidden."

Joe's face tightened and he reached into his front pant pocket. He withdrew his hand and held it palm up in front of Laura. He opened his fist.

Resting silently in his palm sat a set of dog tags. Laura knew them well. She'd ordered them the day of Iola's funeral. There had been no body, only Joe's keys. She'd had the dog tags made so that should the unthinkable happen, there would hopefully be a remnant of the tags left that could identify her sons. She hadn't wanted to be in limbo.

Joe had left his on the dresser the night he'd fled the house. She kept them in her purse. Frank was still wearing his, that was he had been wearing them until this morning.

Laura stared down at the small blood encrusted plate of metal. She could clearly make out the name.

Franklin Hardy.


End file.
